


Interesting Experiment

by Sweets_Thief



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba's bad end route but with Mizuki instead, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, im a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A look at what Aoba's Dmmd Virus/Trip bad end and Re:Connect Virus/Trip route would have been like had it been Mizuki and not Aoba.)</p><p>Virus and Trip have never heard of anyone recovering from having their mind completely broken by Scrap before, especially someone who was controlled by Morphine. And yet right before their eyes it was happening and they knew in that moment they would get more excitement from Mizuki than they could from Aoba.</p><p>**LAST CHAPTER POSTED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dmmd, the games are amazing if a little weird lol.  
> I also love Mizuki, Virus and Trip, they're some of my favourites /o/
> 
> I've had the idea for a while to rewrite Aoba's Dmmd bad end/Re:Connect route for Virus/Trip but add Mizuki in there instead, because who doesn't like making their favourites suffer OTL. So please enjoy my first Dmmd fic :L  
> I'm going to be playing the game alongside writing this to make sure I get it right, but obviously some things will be changed. I'm sorry Mizuki baby ;;  
> Also, I'm gonna try and keep the non-con stuff to a minimum but considering this is a Dmmd bad end there is going to be some in the fic. It's not going to be too graphic tho.  
> This chapter does jump around a bit but after this the chapters will be pretty smooth in transition. ~~I've never really written in first person for a while so let me know what you think all comments are appreciated /o/~~

### Interesting Experiment

The hospital was quiet but that wasn’t completely unusual at this time. I shifted quietly in my bed, my head feeling groggy and my vision swimming before me as it had done many times since I’d been admitted. I only had a few ideas about what had happened to me, and the only clear thing I remembered was talking to Aoba in my head, the rest was a blur. No. That was a lie actually. I remembered Morphine. I remembered selling Dry Juice to Morphine and destroying the family I’d built up around myself in an effort to save them. And I remembered the two who had helped me do it.

There were times when I was somewhere between reality and hallucination that I saw them standing at the end of my bed surveying me. Sometimes they talked to each other, sometimes they talked to me but I never really heard what they were saying and I never remembered it after anyway. Why was I in hospital again? Whenever I tried to think of the reason all I could think of was Aoba’s face. Had Aoba done this? Why would he, we were friends after all and we had been for years. Had I done something to him as a member of Morphine? It was possible I suppose, they made you do weird things when you were a member of Morphine and some of it was slowly coming back to me in pieces. I’d hurt Aoba and he’d responded and now here I was, unable to move, terrified by nightmares, hallucinations and wracked with pain the majority of the time. It was no more than I deserved really, I had let my team fall around me because I had been too weak to notice the problems we were facing.

Shifting my head a little I saw them again, Virus and Trip. They were stood where they always were, at the very end of my bed, observing me with these serene expressions. Why did I have to hallucinate about these two all the time, they had ruined everything. I was angry but had little energy to do anything about it. Then something changed. Virus approached me, moving from the spot he usually occupied for the hours they would stand there. His face swam into view and the first thing I noticed was the soft smile he was wearing, a smile that drew you in and deceived you.

“Can you hear me, Mizuki?” He asked. I saw his lips move, heard his voice in my head but it was too loud to me, it made me wince. Virus drew back a bit before trying again. “Mizuki, we’re here to help you.”

“There’s no point talking to him Virus,” Trip’s voice came next and I rolled my head to the other side of the bed to see Trip stood at my other side, his hands in his pockets, the picture of calm. “He can’t respond to you, Aoba broke him.”

“And yet here he is, getting better. Isn’t that why you wanted to come and get him?” Virus responded, sounding amused. I listened, unable to do anything else, but there was a feeling of panic in my chest as I slowly pieced together what they were saying. They had come for me? I didn’t want to go for them. How was I even going to go with them, I couldn’t move? It wasn’t as if they could just carry me out of-…no they could. Those two could carry me out of hospital and there would be no questions asked.

“Shouldn’t we just take him,” Trip stated, “We don’t need to tell him what we’re doing.”

I wanted to shout and protest but my mouth wouldn’t respond to me, all that came out of me was a pained noise and I managed to shift, attempting to move away from them both. Dry chuckles escaped them both and suddenly Trip’s hands were on my shoulders, holding me down as Virus approached me. I could just make out the large needle he was holding.

This was really happening. They were going to take me and no one would know. My thoughts flashed to Koujaku, Aoba, the remaining members of Dry Juice. I’d failed them all and now I was being kidnapped by the ones that had helped exacerbate the problem. Unable to struggle I watched them hazily until I couldn’t keep my eyes open and the world faded around me.

//

Consciousness slowly returned to me and I found myself stretched out in the back of a car. I think I’m in a car, the rumbling noise of an engine was loud in my ears and I was bouncing every now and then. I can’t really see properly, but that was usual for me in this state. My arms are hurting, they’re secured behind my back so that I can’t try to escape, not that I would have been able to anyway. I could barely move, but I knew Virus and Trip had taken the precaution anyway. The pain in my arms and my head were unbearable, I just wanted to return to the peace and safety of unconsciousness.

“How long until we arrive at the arranged house?” A voice piped up and I started a little. That was…Virus?

“Another hour or so.” Came the reply. It was Trip’s voice.

Of course! They had come to the hospital and spoken about taking me. I remembered struggling a little and being held down and then…there was nothing but darkness. And now I was in a car. How long had I been unconscious? And where were they taking me? Virus had said something about an arranged house. Were they planning to keep me captive? I doubted we were still in Midorijima considering the fact we were driving, hardly anyone used vehicles on the island it was much quicker to just walk everywhere. My head cleared a little bit and I was able to hear more of their conversation.

“It’s been a while since we’ve flown.” Trip continued. I couldn’t tell who was driving but I assumed it was him, since he knew how long it was going to take to get to this house, wherever it was.

“Yes. Toue will be noticing our disappearance soon.” Virus murmured.

“If he’s even still around,” Trip replied, “He does things at his own pace but Aoba was pretty adamant about taking him down. It’s a shame we had to miss it.”

There was a shift of someone moving against leather but I couldn’t make out what it was. “Our interest lies in Mizuki right now, Toue can wait.” Virus said. “And if Toue wants to make trouble for us it’s going to be difficult now all the problems with Morphine are out in the open. He won’t follow us out of the country, it’s not worth it for him. Plus, we’ve kidnapped someone that means nothing to Toue.” Virus continued.

Out of the country? Did I hear that right? They had taken me not only out of Midorijima but Japan as well? Or were they just talking about the island? I had no idea, my head had begun pounding again from the noise of the engine and the two men talking in front of me.

“Are you awake, Mizuki?” Virus asks suddenly and I start a little. His face swims into view. So he isn’t in front of me but next to me. He’s smiling. “I’m sure you’ve been listening but it’ll be a little while until we arrive.”

I try to speak but nothing comes out. It’s been a while and my lips are dry and cracked. My throat is sore but Virus seems to know what I wanted to say.

“Yes. You can go back to sleep Mizuki, I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

I didn’t want to go back to sleep, not now I knew that we were definitely outside Japan, but it was hard to resist. Closing my eyes I hope Virus thinks I’ve gone back to sleep. I fight as hard as I can to stay conscious, hoping to hear something else useful to me, maybe why they took me in the first place, and what Aoba was doing. They’d said his name at some point.

“How are his vitals?” Trip asked.

Virus hummed as he checked something, his hands on my arms. I was connected to wires still, they must have taken hospital equipment as well. “He’s fine, a little stressed out but nothing his body can’t handle. It’s amazing don’t you think?”

Trip grunted but didn’t reply. The car swerved and I felt nausea rising in me but fought it back down. What was amazing? That I was okay? Nothing severe had happened to me had it? I couldn’t remember. Why were these two so interested in me? What had happened to me that would lead them to kidnap me?

“Aoba didn’t know how to use Scrap correctly and broke his mind but he’s recovering. I’ve never seen that before, it’s so interesting.” Virus continued, “I’m glad we took him we did, we can watch the process. Much more interesting than Aoba, and I never thought that could happen.”

“And no one will miss him,” Trip added quietly.

That wasn’t true. Koujaku. Aoba. Dry Juice. They would miss wouldn’t they? My head is pounding and it’s getting harder and harder to keep myself awake. They’d drugged me in the hospital, I remember the needle. Was it still affecting me?

“Hmm. The medicine hasn’t worn off yet Mizuki, it’s fine to keep sleeping.” Virus murmured.

I didn’t want to sleep but it was hard not to. Something cold hit my cheek and I jumped again. It took me a moment to realise that it was Virus’ hand. He was covering my eyes, making my entire world black even when I fought to open my eyes. It made it even hard to stay awake. The last thing I heard before the world went black was Virus humming to himself, or to me, the sound just reaching me over the rumble of the engine.

//

The bed I wake in is unfamiliar to me. The next thing I realised is that strength seems to have returned to me and I can move. It throws me completely and I try to sit up but someone pushes me back down. My vision clears and I see Trip sitting next to me on the bed, holding me down. Virus stands close by.

“Looks like you’ve have a nice rest, Mizuki,” Trip says and I flinch under his hands, trying to get away. He increases the pressure and I wince.

Virus looks troubled by that. “Don’t break him Trip. Not when we’ve only just fixed him.”

Trip released my shoulders almost immediately and I try to sit up again. My body is slow to follow the command but eventually I manage to do it. My hands come into focus and I stare at them for a while. It’s been a long time since I actually saw myself and it’s weird to think that these are my hands. I flex my fingers. My dark skin creases as I move. My fingers are thin and look too long. Virus and Trip watch as I examine myself with rather blank expressions. Suddenly Virus is at my side, drawing the covers back off me and pulling me towards the edge of the bed. Trip helps from the other side and in a few moments I’m tottering on my feet. I’m not hooked up to any wires anymore and I have no idea how long it’s been but I can move and that’s all that matters to me. Virus has a strong hold on me but when I attempt to take a step my legs buckle underneath me. Trip is the one who catches me and more or less carries me over to a floor length mirror set up at the back of the room.

I see my reflection for the first time in what I can only assume is months. Everything is the same except for two things. I’m extremely thin and I look like I’m suffering from extreme malnutrition. My skin is stretched over my bones and there’s hardly anything on them at all. It’s a sick sight to see. Along with the Morphine symbol tattooed onto my neck, marring the skin there, the sight makes me feel sick. Trip holds me in front of the mirror as Virus approaches. His fingers trace the Morphine symbol softly and I jerk as best I can away from him. He chuckles.

I can’t tear my eyes away from my reflection despite the fact all my senses are now telling me to run. I’m afraid. I don’t want to be here. But how far could I get in this state? Trip is barely holding me and yet I couldn’t break from his grip even if I tried. Virus is watching me with a smile on his lips. It’s the only familiar thing in this strange room but it’s far from comforting.

“It’s all right for you to be afraid Mizuki. Humans are sensitive to change.” He says calmly. “You’ll become used to us, to this, eventually.”

What?

Used to what exactly? Living in this place with them? What else was there for me to get used to? I’m tired. I can’t help but slump against Trip. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to move that I’ve over-exerted myself already. Trip was ready and picks me up again, carrying me back to the bed. As he carries me my eyes alight on something on the table beside the bed. I tense in his arms. I’ll become used to them, Virus had said. Used to them. Is that what they had taken me for really? Not because I was interesting to them but for use as a slave? Trip follows my gaze and a laugh rumbles in his chest.

“We’ll take our time.” He said, laying me back on the bed.

Virus nods his approval. “Rest Mizuki, you’ve tired yourself out already.”

I shake my head. I don’t want to rest I want to escape. The two of them watch me calmly, knowing I can’t go anywhere and eventually I’ll succumb to the need for sleep. Forcing myself to remain awake I open my mouth to speak but all that comes out are strange noises.

“Ah I was right,” Virus says, his smile widening a fraction.

“Mm.”

“Don’t force yourself Mizuki. This is the first time you’ve been conscious since you arrived here. Do you want us to explain what happened to you?” Virus asked.

I nod. I want to know why they brought me here. I want to know why I can’t remember anything but Aoba when I try to think back on my time in Morphine. Why my other memories are fuzzy. Why do I know how to talk but can’t? Why do I know how to walk but can’t? I have so many questions but I can’t voice them.

Trip comes over and tucks me back into the bed, making me lie down. Virus sits beside me and Trip joins him.

“You joined Morphine in an attempt to save Dry Juice and make them a family again,” Virus began. He sounds amused.

Dry Juice. My team. We were a family. I made a decision that ended up destroying us all. I remember that. Guilt rises in me.

“As a member of Morphine we forced you to kidnap Seragaki Tae.”

Seragaki Tae! That was…Aoba’s grandmother. Why would I kidnap her? No…I did that because Morphine made me. Why would Morphine want her though?

“Aoba and some friends came to find her and stop you. It was a surprise for them to see you I’m sure,” Virus continued. His voice remained eerily calm but he looked rather bored, as if repeating all of this was a chore he’d rather not do. Should I remember this? I didn’t remember kidnapping Aoba’s grandmother or facing Aoba. All I remember of that time is Aoba himself. What did he do to me?  
“Aoba has a special power inside him. A power that he used on you when you threatened his grandmother’s life. It’s called Scrap.”

Scrap? Images returned to me of Aoba in his youth when we had gone around together and Aoba had left a trail of devastation in his wake. Was that Scrap? He had sent a lot of people to the hospital during that time. Was that what he had done to me? To save his grandmother’s life?

“Aoba used Scrap on you, but he didn’t know what he was doing and it completely broke your mind. You were comatose for a while in hospital and no one believed you were going to recover.” Virus explained, “Obviously as we were part of Morphine we knew where you were and what had happened to you. But since no one has ever really recovered from having their mind completely broken by Scrap – that we know of at least – we didn’t pay much attention to what Aoba had done to you.”

“Aoba was much more interesting.” Trip interrupted.

Virus nodded. “However news reached us that you were starting to recover. You were moving, occasionally conscious and responding well. That was interesting. We wanted to see the process. Aoba had rebelled against everything and was planning to take down Toue. He’s got a group of friends around him that he wants to help. That’s all boring to us. Aoba has become boring. He just wants a normal life. But you, Mizuki, you are interesting.”

They were insane. Only interesting things mattered to them? And I was the last play thing for them in a long line, following Aoba. I opened my mouth to tell them what I thought but again nothing came out. Why?

“It was a theory of mine,” Virus began as if he knew that I was asking a question, “That when you began to recover from Scrap your body had to begin again, almost as if you’d been rebooted. You lost all your abilities to walk, to talk, even to look after yourself. We’ve been waiting for you to be strong enough to test. And now you are.”

“And he was right,” Trip put in.

I can’t speak? I can’t walk? I can’t do anything? I’m completely at their mercy and they can do whatever they want to me. I’ll get used to them, they said. I’ll get used to this. Are they going to teach me what I need to know again, or are they going to leave me crippled? I can’t even ask them.

“We intended to teach you again, but we’re not sure how interesting that would be.” Trip added.

“I believe it would be very interesting,” Virus mused, “To see his progress, to see whether the nightmares and the hallucinations grow or diminish as he gains back the abilities he lost.”

Trip shrugged, “Seems like a lot of work.”

“Those cases are the most interesting sometimes,” Virus said. I didn’t like the way they were talking as if I were nothing but a doll for them to play with. I wanted to be able to talk, I wanted to be able to walk, but could I when it was these two teaching me?

“Rest,” Virus commands quietly, “You’ve had a lot to take in.”

How can I rest with this information swirling around my head? I survived Aoba’s power and began to recover, and because of this I was targeted by these two. They kidnapped me and intend to watch me recover, especially my voice and my ability to walk, all because they believe it will be interesting.

“Trip,”

Trip approaches me and takes up something from the nightstand. It’s a needle. Squirming I move away from him, aiming for the edge of the bed. I can’t walk but I can crawl if I need to. I don’t get far however, Virus grabs me and holds me down. He’s a lot stronger than he looks, but I’m not exactly well built at the moment. The needle pierces my skin and it hurts but I don’t have a lot of time to process what happens. My vision begins to swim and the last thing I remember seeing is Virus’ smiling face.

//

It’s cold. My body shivers and my eyes open. I’m naked. I can feel the cool air all over my skin. Virus is sat next to me, his eyes focused on a book. Trip is on the other side watching me. He shifts, alerting Virus to my consciousness.

“Good-morning Mizuki.” Virus greets me with his usual calm smile.

“Good morning,” Trip follows. He’s not exactly smiling but he looks just as calm as Virus.

I still can’t talk properly and tilt my head to acknowledge them. Virus’ hands rest on my naked chest, Trip’s on my naked legs. Every morning starts the same. Virus strokes my chest until I’m shivering and Trip stretches my legs for me. Then they help me stand and walk. I can take a few steps now but they’re still shaky and I need support to do so. But it’s coming back to me quickly. Virus and Trip seem happy with the progress I’m making. I’m happy too. It means that I can soon escape from them.

“We’ve got a present for you.” Virus says quietly. Trip takes one of my legs and places the foot on his shoulder, leaning forward to stretch the muscles. I wince and focus on Virus. “When Trip is done we’ll help you walk further and show you.”

I nodded. I’d fought them at first and it never turned out well. Virus wasn’t particularly violent with me, when I disobeyed him he would go quiet and step back, allowing Trip access. Trip was violent. He would punch and kick me until Virus told him to stop. He’d broken my bones a few times and eventually I’d decided to go along with what they wanted to avoid the pain. During this time I hadn’t been troubled by hallucinations or nightmares but I’m sure that was because they were drugging me when they didn’t want me conscious.

Trip stretched my other leg and Virus began stroking my chest again to distract me. My muscles seized up during the night making walking difficult. It hurt to stretch them out and Virus would always be the one to help to take away the pain.

Letting go of my feet Trip climbed off the bed and moved to help me. Virus did the same and between them both I was able to climb shakily to my feet. The room I had been locked in for all this time was the only thing of the house I had seen so far and I hadn’t been able to explore it that much because walking without Virus and Trip to support me was hard. They each took one of my hands and guided me forward, going slow, allowing me to set the pace. My legs shook but I forced myself to keep going. I wanted to walk further today. I wanted to know what they had for me, even though the thought of a present from these two filled me with dread. Whatever it was it wasn’t going to be good, but it was something different. It might give me a chance to escape.

“Here,” Trip was the first to speak when we got to the door. He let go of me, forcing me to lean into Virus, and opened the door. Going through first he turned and held his hands out. Virus gave me a little push and like a toddler I wobbled forward without their support before falling into Trip’s arms. He carried me the rest of the way.

From what I could see they had brought me to the main room of the house. There was a couch in the middle of the room near a coffee table and an armchair. However the furniture wasn’t facing the table but an empty space between them and the far wall. Shifting in Trip’s arms I saw why. Handcuffs lay open on the floor, threaded through hooks that would impede any movement to the person imprisoned there. A collar lay nearby as well, attached to another chain that was also attached to the floor.

Panic filled me and I struggled against Trip’s hold. The walking they had had me doing every day had allowed a bit of my strength to come back but I was still no match for him and he carried me to the restraints with ease. Virus stood back and watched as Trip pinned me to the floor and handcuffed my ankles in place. My arms came next, thankfully restrained in front of me. I was able to sit up and draw my knees to my chest but standing and moving around was out of the question. Why had they been teaching me to walk if they didn’t want to me to move? Was it merely to satisfy their own curiosity to see if they could? To see if I could learn, to see how fast I would learn since the knowledge was already there? Feeling sick I snapped at Trip’s hands when he tried to fasten the collar around my neck. Without hesitation he struck me and I fell backwards. The collar followed quickly, clicking into place without much fuss. I knew I wouldn’t be able to break the handcuffs but that didn’t stop me from struggling. Virus and Trip watched with amused expressions.

“We’re going to reduce the medication we’ve had you on, Mizuki.” Virus explained calmly, “So far we’ve kept you drugged so that your body had time to heal. Now we want to see how your mind heals when left to its own devices.”

The hallucinations, the pain, the grogginess, I knew how my mind was all too well when I wasn’t medicated. But they wanted to see me like that. They wanted to see me screaming and cowering away from things that weren’t there. And they had set up the couch and armchair so they could sit comfortably and watch.

“…ngh….n….no.” My voice sounded weak, it didn’t sound right but it was there. Virus and Trip looked surprised. It was the first time I had seen them pull expressions like that before. Virus recovered first, his customary smile back in place before I could really process what I had seen.

“Rest Mizuki.” He ordered. “We’ll be back later.”

I shook my head as best I could with the collar on. Virus and Trip exchanged a look. I knew what was coming and I couldn’t fight them off. Trip always did it, Trip was always the one to inject me and knock me. Was that significant? My fear of Trip was worse than my fear of Virus…and I felt that was intentional on Virus’ part. I couldn’t dwell on it too much, feeling the prick of the needle in my neck. Virus was still smiling but there was something else, something in his eyes, something hidden there. I couldn’t figure out what it was before my vision went hazy and I collapsed to the floor. The chains rattled as I moved but they sounded far away. Virus and Trip walked away from me, their white shoes the last thing I remember seeing before once again my vision went black.


	2. Beginning - Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is hallucinating and providing entertainment for Virus and Trip. It's not enough for them however and they decide upon a plot to test Mizuki that could drive him over the edge. Left alone with Trip, how will Mizuki react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos/comments/has read this story I'm glad you're enjoying it /o/
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because of the content OTL 
> 
> tw: sexual abuse, beastiality.

 

### Beginning: Trip Side

I could hear footsteps. I could always hear footsteps.

Was it Virus? Was it Trip? I hoped it was.

There were times when I heard footsteps and there was nobody there. I was alone in the room, chained to the floor but the sound of footsteps reverberated around me. Who was it that was walking, pacing, back and forth in front of me? I couldn’t see anyone I could only hear them.

Aoba had been there once. He had sat in front of me, his eyes strange, surveying me with a mixed expression of anguish and anger. No. That wasn’t Aoba. Aoba had a kind face. This man, whoever he was, had been sneering. Laughing. He wasn’t Aoba. Aoba would have helped. But Aoba hated me. I had hurt his grandmother and he had broken my mind for it.

I had seen Koujaku too. He hated me. I had hurt Aoba and he hated me. We’d spoken but there was only anger in his voice. Anger at me. Anger at everything. There was something in his eyes but I couldn’t tell what it was. He was faceless really, they always were. But his eyes had shone so brightly. We had spoken. Virus and Trip had watched that happen with barely contained expressions of glee. I had been convinced Koujaku was there until I heard Trip clear his throat. Koujaku disappeared and I realised where I was.

The footsteps were loud. Panic rose in me. Were they real? Were they fake? Was I even awake right now? It was hard to distinguish between the nightmares and the hallucinations. I had believed once that Trip had been sat on the floor stroking my face but when I had bitten at his skin I had ended up biting my own arm.

Sometimes I saw my team. Dry Juice. They stood around me, looking down on me. I had failed them it was what I deserved. I heard them talk sometimes. Speaking about me, about how I had sold them out to Morphine, how I had destroyed our family. Other times they wished me well, told me they wanted me to get better. Which Dry Juice did I prefer? The one that told the truth or the one that spoke lies?

I’d dream of rocking sometimes. Rocking in someone’s arms. And pain. There was always pain. A dull ache in my head as my mind tried to find its way through the haze to reality. My muscles would cramp from time to time but I was immune to that pain now. Chained to the floor I couldn’t move. I could only scream and cry as I tried to get away from my hallucinations. I knew they were hallucinations when they were over but when they were happening my mind couldn’t realise they weren’t real. It was distressing. It was hard. It was amusing to them.

I’d begged for the drugs once. For them to drug me and send me to sleep so that this pain would go away. But they had refused, laughing at me and telling me it was more interesting this way. I didn’t care whether it was interesting or not. It hurt. It hurt so much. But they would never help. I was hungry, thirsty, tired, pained. I ached all over from lying in one position most of the time. My wrists, neck and ankles were red raw and bleed from the times I tried to escape the worst of the hallucinations. They didn’t care. They watched me with the same calm expressions, waiting for me to do something to interest them.

The more hallucinations I had, the more pain I went through and the more my mind fought the more of myself I recovered. My anger and hatred for Virus and Trip was returning every day and I think they knew. They had tricked me, and destroyed my team. I remember them telling me of all the things they were doing to my team as they held me in a small, secure room, waiting for my time. I had begged for them to leave my team alone, to only use me instead, but that had just amused them. It didn’t seem hard to amuse them.

My voice had returned. That was good I thought. I could scream and cry now and speak if I wanted. I had many conversations and the majority weren’t even real. I just wanted this pain to go away. I wanted the nightmares to go away. I wanted the hallucinations to go away. My grip on reality was getting weaker. I couldn’t tell when I was in an hallucination and when I wasn’t anymore. Virus and Trip were always there regardless. If they’d know I bet they would have loved it.

“Good morning Mizuki,” That was Virus.

Anger boiled up in me and my eyes snapped open. I regretted it almost instantly. The room was bright and it sent pain exploding through my skull. Virus stood before me, alone, and dressed in a suit. He was going out, they only ever got fully dressed up anymore when they were going out somewhere.

“I see you’re still feeling pain.” Virus commented with amusement in his voice, “Trip is going to stay with you today and make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Go….to hell.” I choked out.

Virus smiled. “Now now that won’t do Mizuki.” He murmured, “You don’t want to be punished do you?”

I glared at him as best I could with light shining in my eyes. They had yet to “punish” me, although being chained to the floor and forced to hallucinate for the pleasure of two men seemed punishment enough to me. Virus had yet to do anything really bad to me, the violence and the pain always came from Trip. It was definitely a calculated move. Subconsciously I felt calmer around Virus than I did around Trip, my body was more relaxed because I knew that he wasn’t going to hurt me. I was still wary, but I couldn’t help but feel safe with him.

“Don’t do anything interesting while I’m gone.” Virus called out, speaking more to Trip than to Mizuki.

“Alright,” Came the reply, muffled by something. Trip came into view in the process of pulling his shirt off over his head. “I’m going to bathe him though, he smells.”

“That’s fine he does,” Virus agreed. “Well, Mizuki, I’ll see you later.”

Virus walked off and left Trip staring at me. I counted the seconds until I saw him again.

Trip bent down and released the chains from the floor. He would never take off the handcuffs from my arms or the collar from my neck, he claimed he liked to see me bound like this.

Taking my arm Trip pulled me to my feet. I had no idea how long I’d be chained to the floor, the hallucinations made it hard to keep track of the time and the room was usually kept dark. My legs were weak and shaking but I could walk. I hadn’t forgotten how to this time, but I still needed Trip’s help.

The bathroom was not too far from where I was chained. Not that it mattered to either Virus or Trip. If I needed to go I had to go where I was lay. They usually cleaned me when I was cleaning or having a particularly bad episode. The smell still lingered though and the thought of having a proper bath was exciting, even if it was with Trip.

The bathroom was cold and I was still naked. Shivering, I stood where Trip left me and watched him start the water running. Padding footsteps soon reached my ears and I froze. It was Welter, Trip’s lion Allmate and one of the reasons I was so afraid of being left alone with Trip. So far the two of them hadn’t touched me and I had almost forgotten about what I had seen the first night I had been conscious in this house. Welter on the other hand took pleasure in licking me wherever he could reach. Hersha did too, Virus’ snake Allmate. I hated it. Especially during my hallucinations. It terrified me and I found myself shaking and crying more than usual.

Virus and Trip found it interesting.

“Calm down Welter,” Trip murmured, turning to his Allmate and running a hand through his thick black fur. I watched Welter warily, something Trip didn’t miss. “He won’t bother you.”

“Like I…believe you,” I replied as best I could.

“The bath is done. Get in.” Trip spoke in short sentences and I found myself wondering why. Virus was the more vocal of the two, Trip seemed to just follow his lead. I didn’t get much time to dwell on it. Trip grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, lifting me up and dropping me into the bath. The water was hot and scalded my skin but it felt good at the same time. Trip sat by me watching. My hair was too long for my liking and when I ran it between my fingers it made me think of Koujaku.

Koujaku.

What was he doing now? Was he with Aoba in Japan? Were they safe? I hoped they were.

“I’ll cut your hair.” Trip said after a moment of silence.

“No.” I shake my head, disturbing the water around me. Trip didn’t listen, too busy stripping the rest of his clothes so he can get in the bath with me. I shifted and pressed myself against the edge of the bath. This had been relaxing at first even if Trip had been watching me. The bath had had a soothing scent to it that relaxed my mind and allowed me to be completely sure that this was reality and not another hallucination. But now, now I wished it was a dream. I didn’t want to bathe with Trip, he frightened me.

“Come here Mizuki,” Trip murmured. He was holding scissors, I don’t know where he pulled them from. It was a rather ominous sight. I remained where I was, pressed against the side of the bath as Trip climbed in behind me. He was a lot bigger than me, wide and muscular and I was sure I had every reason to be afraid of him.  
“Come here,” He coaxed, holding out a hand to me.

I refused to move.

Trip clicked his tongue in frustration and suddenly lunged. I jumped and tried to avoid him but he was too quick. His fingers fisted in my hair and he yanked me towards him. The bath was slippery and I had no choice but to follow him if I wanted to avoid having my hair ripped out. Trip flipped me around and pulled me against his chest. My eyes were watering from the pain and I tried to remain as still as possible so that he wouldn’t cut me when he cut my hair.

Silence fell between us as Trip started slicing my hair. He was obviously concentrating hard and I was glad. It felt weird to be having my hair cut by someone other than Koujaku. His hands were soft and gentle with your hair no matter who you were and he made jokes while he was cutting. Trip was silent. I was nervous. Welter had gone, scared off by the water.

“Why…did you…take me?” I asked.

Trip paused for a moment before turning his attention back to my hair.

“You’re interesting.” Was all he said.

“Why?” I pressed.

Trip clicked his tongue again and I waited. He was still cutting my hair and I wondered what it would look like when it was done. I shifted under his hands and the chains of the handcuffs on my wrist made a strange sound under the water.

“Aoba scrapped you,” Trip began suddenly, “And we’d changed you as well into a member of Morphine. We used to watch Aoba when he would scrap people when he was younger. They didn’t recover usually. We’ve never heard of someone recovering as quickly as you did. It was interesting to us.”

“Is that all that matters?” I asked. Anything I could find out about Virus and Trip may come in handy for me later, when I was strong enough to plan my escape. It might help them trust me, though I was sure they weren’t the trusting type. It also gave me something to focus on when I was having trouble remembering what was real and what wasn’t.

“As long as it’s interesting we don’t care what it is,” Trip confirmed. “It was always Aoba but, well he changed. He didn’t want to use Scrap anymore. He wanted to do things that weren’t really that interesting to us. But we didn’t have anything else so we just stuck with Aoba. Then we heard about you.”

“So I….became your new…plaything.” I laughed but it hurt my throat.

Trip shrugged. “It’s interesting.”

Silence fell again, broken only by the occasional jangle of the chains on my wrist and the metal clinking of the scissors. When he was done Trip deposited a small bag over the side of the bath and it was only then that I realised he had been using it to collect my hair so the bath remained clean. I hoped now he was done he’d get out but he didn’t go anyway, merely settled further into the bath and used the grip he had in my now short hair to pull me backwards against his chest. I was too tense to enjoy the bath now, Trip scared me. I felt myself shaking and tried to control it but the water was disturbed by it. I could almost feel Trip smiling.

“We like watching your hallucinations.” He said.

“Fuck off.”

He chuckled and wrapped his other arm around my neck, squeezing slightly to choke me and cut off my ability to reply.

“When you’re recovered we’re going to have fun with you.” He warned, “We’ll break you. Are you afraid of being broken?”

It was a rhetorical question, Trip didn’t want an answer from me. He continued squeezing my neck so I couldn’t talk and struggled to breath. I shifted under him, trying as hard as I could to get away from him. Trip held me for a little longer until I began choking. As soon as I was free I scrambled away from him to the other end of the bath. He didn’t move to follow me, relaxed against the bath and watching me with the calm expression they usually wore.

“I’m clean.” I coughed, “Let me out.”

Trip tutted and shook his head. “You’re not clean.”

“Well I can clean….myself.” I declared.

Trip shrugged again and didn’t move. I did, pressing myself as far away from him as possible. It was only a moment later that I realised my mistake in doing so. Welter had returned to the bathroom while Trip had been doing my hair and I hadn’t realised. He reared suddenly behind and his giant paws clamped down on my shoulder, pinning me down against the bath. The pain was immense, my bones grinding as they were forced against each other and the porcelain of the bath. I kicked my legs, splashing water around in a hope to scare off the lion Allmate but it didn’t work and soon Trip had grabbed my legs and forced them to remain still.

“I’ll clean you,” He murmured, moving towards me. He forced my legs up and onto his shoulders, spreading them to give him clear access. I was frozen. Had it finally come? I had assumed that I would be some sort of sexual pet for the two of them as well as just something to entertain them with hallucinations, but in the time I had been there neither Virus or Trip had laid a hand on me in that way. It was clear to me now that that was about to change.

I couldn’t move. Trip’s grip on my legs was strong and Welter was forcing me against the tub, giving me no leeway at all. It was a strange position for me, I was floating in the water, suspended between the edges of the tub and Trip himself and it hurt. My shoulders were taking all of my weight and they were digging into the porcelain painfully. Grimacing I tried to move my hands but the handcuffs cut off any movement I may have had.

Trip was watching me, as calm as he had been before, waiting for me to realise that struggling would get me nowhere. I knew that already but I wasn’t about to stop. I was terrified. Alone with Trip and his Allmate in such a vulnerable position it was only my need to get away that stopped me from being completely frozen. That wasn’t to last as I soon felt Trip’s fingers stroking my ass under the water.

Please no.

“I’ll clean you.” He repeated before forcing two of his fingers in. The pain tore through me and I screamed. Trip’s other hand came up to cover my mouth and he nearly forced my head under the water with the power of his grip. Spluttering for breath and attempting to bite him I closed my eyes against the onslaught of his wide fingers inside me, spreading me, allowing the water into my most intimate areas. Trip wiggled his fingers inside me without care and I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

Trip was silent for the majority of his work, moving his fingers roughly around. I kept my eyes clenched shut and tried to keep as quiet as possible, but every so often a pained gasp would escape. When Trip pulled his fingers free and moved back away from me I cracked an eye open. Trip was swilling his fingers around in the water to clean them but he was watching me with his piercing blue eyes. I was suddenly embarrassed and avoided his gaze. Welter suddenly jumped back, allowing me freedom but I was too afraid to move my arms because of the pain shooting through them. With no way to support myself I slipped under the water, closing my eyes as water poured in through my nose. A few seconds later I was yanked from the water and pulled into Trip’s chest and Trip slapped my back to get me to cough up the water I had breathed in. Choking and coughing I found myself pressed against Trips’ chest on my knees in the water.

Trip said nothing but he didn’t have to. I couldn’t help but lean my head against Trip’s shoulder as I struggled for breath. Trip kept one of his hands pressed against my back and wound the other one in my hair, his fingers digging into my scalp to hold me in place. A low growl echoed around the bathroom and I froze. The way I was knelt my ass was above the water, stuck out at an angle and I was forced to continue leaning against Trip to hold myself up. Welter padded closer, I could hear him, and his claws clinked against the bath as he hauled himself up. Tensing up I wasn’t ready when I felt the rough lion tongue lapping where Trip’s fingers had only just been. The pain rocked me and I jolted forward into Trip’s chest, trying as best I could to escape the lion’s tongue. Trip held me tightly and forced me to remain still so that Welter could get access to my ass and continue licking me. His tongue felt like sandpaper and the feeling of having it rub against such a sensitive area brought tears back to my eyes.

Why was this happening?

I didn’t want this.

“Please…” I begged. “…no.”

Trip ignored me, keeping one hand in my hair and the other pressed against my back as Welter continued. It felt as if my skin was tearing and I struggled as best I could, but the fear was immobilising. Not only was the lion’s tongue invading me but his fangs were close to me as well and I knew he had the power to rip me apart if he wanted to and to cause me immense damage accidently.

“Welter,” Trip murmured and the lion pulled back. I buried my head in Trip’s shoulder despite the fact that I was just as scared of him as I was of the lion. Trip’s hand shifted off my back and dipped below the water. He stroked along my member as he moved and I jumped. His hand didn’t stop however and from his rather jerking movements I realised that he was stroking himself, bringing himself to erection so he could finish what he had started.

Despite my terror I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing softly. Trip heard it to and his grip in my hair relaxed. It was Virus coming home, I knew it, no one else ever came in and out of this place. Though he was the lesser of two evils I immediately clambered from the bath, using Trip’s surprise to escape him, and ran from the bathroom to find Virus. My ass was hurting and I was sure I was bleeding but the need to escape Trip and find what I assumed would be relative safety in Virus drove me forward.

“Mizuki what are you…?” Virus began. He was stood by the door taking off his outer layers and he looked tired. I was naked, wet and crying, my hands chained in front of me and what I could only assumed was a look of terror on my face. Trip followed at a slower pace, a towel wrapped around his waist and Welter following behind him innocently. I immediately hid behind Virus, my hands automatically bunching in his shirt to make sure he couldn’t move out of the way. Virus turned his attention to Trip, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side.  
“My, what did you do while I was gone Trip?” He asked. I could hear amusement in his tone but I didn’t care, Virus was definitely the safer option at the moment.

“Cleaning,” Trip replied with a shrug.

Virus sighed, “And I asked you not to do anything interesting while I was gone,”

Trip chuckled, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Neither could Welter I see,” Virus murmured, nodding towards the lion.

Trip grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get dressed.” He declared and walked off, Welter following behind.

I was safe, for not at least.

Virus’s hands came around and grasped mine, pulling them from his shirt so he could turn around and face me. “Are you okay, Mizuki?” He asked quietly.

I shook my head. My head was pounding and I was terrified. Behind Virus I could see what I thought was Aoba, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a grin on his face.

Aoba was not there. That was a hallucination I knew that. It wasn’t real.

Virus looked over his shoulder at where I was looking and smiled when he realised I was hallucinating in front of him. “Come with me Mizuki,” Virus requested gently.

I stumbled after him, assuming that he was going to chain me on the floor again and leave me be while I hallucinated and dealt with the pain I was in thanks to Trip. However Virus took me further into the house to where their bedrooms were. I only remembered being here once, the first time I had woken up in this house while they had kept me in bed while I recovered physically. Virus’ room was at the back at the house, past Trip’s room, and I shook as he led me past the closed door.

“Can you sit?” Virus asked.

I wasn’t sure but I nodded because I didn’t want to incur any sort of punishment from Virus. Virus didn’t believe me so he pushed me to the bed instead, forcing me to lie down.

"Do you want a drink?” Virus continued.

I shook my head. Virus went about pouring himself a glass of red wine, swirling it around the glass before sipping from it. He hummed happily and took a seat, one leg crossed over the other with a smile. I was afraid, afraid of them both, but Virus was definitely the safer choice at the moment. I didn’t want to be alone with Trip anymore, not after today.

“You can stay here tonight.” Virus informed me, “I’ll stay with Trip.”

“…what?”

Virus closed his eyes and took a sip of wine, “You heard me.” He said as he stood and slipped off his tie. “I’ll get changed and leave.”

Lost for words I watched Virus move around the room, changing his clothes swiftly from business to casual before picking up the glass and bottle of wine again. Without another word he left the room, closing the door softly and locking it. I was alone in Virus’ room. On a soft bed. Safe from Trip, for now at least. I’d have a night where I was safe from them both, have a nice bed to sleep on, perhaps even a nice night’s sleep. Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the pain I was feeling and lull myself to sleep.

//

“Well done,” Virus chuckled, “He’s terrified of you.”

Trip grinned and shifted on the double bed allowing enough room for Virus to climb on and hand him a glass of red wine. Trip sniffed at it and placed the glass aside with a disgruntled expression.

“Not to your taste?”

Trip shook his head, “Not sweet,”

Virus laughed quietly. “Give me the day tomorrow. I don’t care where you go, get out of here and give me time with him.”

“So you can scare him too.” Trip stated.

Virus nodded. “He’s terrified of you, terrified of Welter. He thinks it’s safe with me, let’s show him that it’s not. He’ll either react the way we think he will or he’ll surprise us, either way it’ll be interesting.”

Trip grinned again, “I’m looking forward to it,” He said, taking up the wine glass and clinking it against Virus’.

Virus drained his glass after the toast and sank back on the bed next to Trip, closing his eyes and looking forward to the next day when he could truly begin breaking Mizuki.


	3. Beginning - Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki now spends a day alone with Virus, which proves to be enlightening about his two captors. When panic finally sets in Mizuki makes a mistake he could pay dearly for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it has been a long time :L thanks to everyone who's been keeping up and tracking this story, i'm sorry it's taken me so long orz  
> i've got a plan in place so that hopefully this fanfic will be finished by the end of may but i can't make any promises bc it's exam period for me now but i'll do my best for you all.
> 
> thank you so much for your comments and kudos and for being so patient and enjoy the new chapter /o/

 

 

When I awoke it was too soft sheets underneath me and a warm hard carding through my hair. Panic didn’t instantly set in until I remembered what had happened the day before in the bathroom and I shot up instantly. Virus was sat before me. He looked a little surprised by my sudden movement but he instantly smiled in an attempt to comfort me and shifted away from me.

“How are you feeling, Mizuki?” He asked. His voice was gentle and my panic subsided quickly. He was safe. Virus was safe. He hadn’t tried anything with me, he hadn’t done anything to make me afraid of him. Not like Trip. Thinking about Trip I glanced around to see if he was also there. The room was empty apart from Virus and myself and I breathed a sigh of relief before I could stop myself.

Virus chuckled. “Trip is out at the moment, he’ll most likely be gone all day,” He explained, “So you’ll be spending the day with me. So, how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” I murmured. I had fallen asleep on top of the covers last night, curled towards the bottom of the bed but I was now nestled in the pillows. Virus must have moved me at some point so I would be more comfortable. Was this calculated? He had kidnapped me, chained me to the floor and watched in amusement as I was tormented by hallucinations. He hadn’t shown any kindness towards me during these periods and yet now he was offering me a sanctuary from my fear. It was weird, but I was too afraid to voice my thoughts, worried that if Virus knew he would cast me out and leave me at Trip’s mercy when the other man returned.

“Would you like a proper bath Mizuki? I shall not accompany you in the water, but observe from the edge to make sure you don’t have an accident,” Virus asked after the silence had stretched between us.

I shook my head. I didn’t want to go back into that bathroom, not after yesterday. Virus’ expression didn’t change but he stood up and took hold of my arm. Both of them were stronger than me and he had no difficulty pulling me off the bed. “It isn’t a request Mizuki. Trip was naughty yesterday, playing with you before you had a chance to get properly clean. You need a bath.”

I fought to pull my arm free, digging my heels into the floor rather painfully in an attempt to refuse. “I’m not going!” I cried.

Virus stopped, momentarily thrown by the rise in volume. I hadn’t shouted properly since being with the two of them since my voice had been shaky, but it didn’t seem to throw him for long. A thin smile curled his lips and his grip tightened around my arm.

“Mizuki, I know that the events yesterday may have scared you, but you need to get clean.” He spoke firmly and there was something about his tone that told me that I was going to regret going against him if I tried again. Taking a deep breath I tried to tell myself that Virus was safe. Hersha was nowhere to be seen, Trip was gone and Welter was probably gone with him. I could relax in the bath and pretend that I was anywhere but with Virus and Trip.

Virus pulled at my arm again and this time I followed him without complaint. Panic had given me strength yesterday when I had run from the bathroom into Virus’ arms, but my legs were weak again now and I stumbled as Virus set a smooth pace from his room to the bathroom. Hersha was waiting in there, coiled up and from what I could see, sleeping. As I looked at her my thoughts turned to my own Allmate. What had happened to him? Was he still on and waiting for me somewhere? Or was he in sleep mode like Hersha was now, destined to never wake up as I had disappeared? Would Aoba and Koujaku know, would they have him, would he be safe? People saw them as just robots, just personal affects to upgrade but Aoba, Koujaku and I had always put so much emphasis on our Allmates – especially Aoba.

“Trip will not do what he did to you yesterday again,” Virus murmured, breaking me from my thoughts. “I will make sure not to leave you alone for a while.”

“I saw the lubricant….when I first woke up.” I stated, rubbing my arm as Virus released it and bent over the bath. “I know what you’re planning.”

“How would you know that wasn’t just for Trip and myself to use?” Virus asked, unfazed.

I blinked. I hadn’t thought of that. What were they to each other? They looked so similar that they were often mistaken for twins – a fact they vehemently denied whenever faced with it – and they were usually always together. I hadn’t seen them apart, except for the last couple of days. Were they family? Lovers? Friends?

“Mizuki? What has gotten you so distracted?” Virus asked, one hand coming up to gently stroke my face. Jolting I realise that he had been talking to me as he waited for the bath to run and I had completely ignored him, so lost in my own thoughts about him and Trip.

“I was…wondering about you and Trip,” I replied quietly, not meeting his eyes for fear of seeing anger in their depth. From the corner of my eye I see Virus smile and tilt his head to the side, considering the statement as though I’d asked him a question.

“Trip and I…” He murmured again, turning his attention to the bath water and swirling his hand about in it, testing the temperature.

Silence fell between us, Virus not giving me any clues about himself and Trip, his attention solely focused on the bath water. I stood and waited, rubbing my arm absently where Virus had grabbed it. Left alone to my thoughts I felt the pain from Trip’s actions the previous day and winced. Welter’s tongue had definitely cut me. Without thinking I tried to probe about with my fingers to see what the lion Allmate had actually done to me, grimacing at the unpleasant feelings shooting through me.

“The bath is ready Mizuki,” Virus finally spoke and turned around. His face remained calm although his eyes widened a little when he saw what I was doing.

I immediately removed my hand, flushing bright red. “I-I...”

“Did Welter cut you?” Virus asked, coming forward as if he wanted to examine me himself. I backed away, my hands raised in front of me to ward him off.

He stopped.

I nodded to answer his question.

Sighing Virus ran a hand through his hair, “I told him not to hurt you.”

“Does he follow your orders?” I asked. I was curious about them now. What were they to each other? Was the lube I had seen for them, meaning they were lovers? Virus did not seem particularly happy to talk about it, but I wasn’t too afraid to push my luck on this subject, it didn’t make him as angry as when I resisted them.

“Get in the bath Mizuki.” Virus easily evaded my question and stepped aside so I could climb in.

Approaching the tub my mind began panicking, automatically taking me back to the day before when Welter had pinned me to the sides and Trip had forced his fingers inside me. Virus’ absently brushed my shoulders and I flinched away from him.

“You’re bruised. Make sure to soak your shoulders, warm water will help. I’ll be back in half an hour to check on you.” He made a tutting sound before turning on his heel and stalking to the door. He was annoyed, I could tell, but regardless I didn’t want him to leave. The thought of being alone in the bathroom after what had happened was a horrid one. Turning to Virus I reached out and grabbed his jacket before he could leave.

“Will….will you stay?” I muttered, eyes down to the floor.

“Are you afraid?” Virus asked. He didn’t seem surprised.

I nodded, ashamed.

“Get in the bath.” Virus said firmly, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Taking a breath I moved back over to the bath and climbed in. The water was hot but not too scalding and I managed to sink down into it. I didn’t know where Virus had gone but I hoped he was going to come back. I could feel Trip’s body behind me, his hands in my hair, his fingers inside me. Feeling the need to vomit I scrambled from the bath and bent over the toilet, dry retching. I heard Virus coming back in but I couldn’t stop, heaving despite the absence of food and drink in my stomach. Bile dribbled from my lips, burning my throat as I continued to wretch, gripping the toilet so hard my knuckles went white. Virus knelt beside me and his hands gently rubbed my back. I could hear him whispering but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. This feeling, it was the same feeling I had during my nightmares, the same blind terror, the need to get away and find somewhere safe. My stomach slowly calmed but my mind was still racing and I released the toilet to cling to Virus instead. He allowed me too, one hand on my back the other carding gently through my hair to calm me down. I couldn’t see his face but I was sure he was wearing that same calm smile as he always did.

“Are you okay Mizuki?” He asked as I clung to him. I was panting with my eyes squeezed shut but I could feel the panic slowly residing. I was fine. Virus was here. He wasn’t going to do anything to me. He wasn’t Trip, he was angry at what Trip had done. I was safe. I was safe with Virus. Slowly releasing my grip on him I straightened up and managed to look him in the face. He was my kidnapper, he had restrained me and took pleasure in my pain and yet I felt comforted by his presence. Maybe I was losing my mind again? Whatever the explanation I would accept the comforting feeling that came with his presence.

Virus helped me to my feet and back into the bath. He had brought a chair in along with a bottle of red wine and a wine glass. When I was settled he took a seat and poured himself a glass of wine. His piercing blue eyes met mine and I was struck suddenly by how beautiful his eyes were. Shaking my head fiercely to get rid of that thought I focused on the water and my body beneath it. I was too thin, much too thin to be healthy, but that was probably better for Virus and Trip. If I was thin I was weak and I couldn’t try and escape.

“You asked about myself and Trip,” Virus said, swirling the wine about his glass and drawing my attention again. “Shall we talk about that?”

“You always say you’re not twins,” I said quietly, “If you’re not then what are you?”

“Who knows?” Virus shrugged, sipping from the glass. “I can’t really call him anything. He’s a lot younger than me. Almost six years actually.”

Virus seemed rather happy to talk it seemed, and I wasn’t sure if interrupting him with questions was such a good idea, so I sank back into the bath, letting the water rise over my shoulders as he had said and waited for him to continue. He was looking into his drink as if there was something interesting hiding in the depths of the wine.

“Trip and I were taken in by Toue when we were younger. He was six years younger than me and he was violent. He would get into fights with anyone and everyone that he could, and he had a reputation. Using his hands, using his teeth, he would always impart serious injuries on those he fought with and hardly ever seemed to get any himself. I believe you’ve had a taste of how violent he can yourself.” Virus continued with a soft smile.

I fought back the need to scoff. Trip had used me as a punching bag every time I had tried to escape or had disobeyed orders given by Virus when they had been together. He was merciless and didn’t seem to care, his face void of any emotion when he attacked.

“He never spoke.” Virus added and my attention snapped to him again. “No one knew if he actually could or not. He was this silent, violent boy. His actions spoke for him, but no one paid attention to the eyes. His eyes were calm, always so calm even when he was attacking people. I suppose that could have been interesting, but at the time I didn’t care and I stayed away from Trip. Whenever we did by chance meet I assumed he would treat me the same way he treated everyone else and act violent towards me, but he didn’t. I was the first person he had come across that he wasn’t violent towards, and ever since or first big meeting he stopped fighting and started following me around. He spoke for the first time as well, always to me. It didn’t bother me, he wasn’t doing any harm, so I allowed it to continue. And now, well now we’re here aren’t we. With you Mizuki.” Virus sighed and took a rather big gulp of wine as if talking about his past with Trip was hard.

“So…what are you then?” I asked, chancing whatever wrath it might bring to convince Virus to carry on talking. While he was talking I felt safe, because he was distracted enough to not focus on me. Though I knew I couldn’t escape I could at least try and enjoy the feel of the warm water on my skin.

Virus looked at me as he considered the question, but when he next spoke he didn’t answer me. “His hair and eyes are different to mine. His hair used to be red but when he started following me he changed it. Our eyes, well, they were changed when Toue tampered with them. Everything about me he copied, hair, eyes, clothes. If you asked him, he’d probably just say it was natural for him to do so, since he was following me. Regardless he’s not my servant, or underling, or slave, he doesn’t really always follow my orders either. He didn’t want to be my friend and nor did I want to be his. The reasons for why we came together are unclear even to me, Mizuki.  
I don’t know what his intentions are and they don’t interest me. He can do what he wants. Unless it comes to hurting you. I take issue with that.”

“Why?” I asked, surprised.

Virus surveyed me, “We’re interested in you Mizuki, I don’t want him to break your body with his violence. Trip and I, we complement each other well I suppose, but there is always a limit. I’m not the sort of person to have someone by my side constantly but with Trip…well the meaning to it isn’t clear. Even to me.”

I was possibly even more confused about their relationship than before now that Virus had finally finished, but from what he had said they simply were drawn to each other because of their mutual reactions to things that interested them. I didn’t know much about Toue, my memories surrounding him and Morphine were still rather fuzzy, but I could imagine that being raised by him hadn’t helped what seem to be the natural apathetic attitudes that Virus and Trip had.

“Come,” Virus murmured and I looked up at him, thinking he was talking to me. I froze when I realised he was actually talking to Hersha. It had slipped my mind that the snake had been in here when we had entered, even if he had been in sleep mode. Now he was fully awake and began slithering towards me.

“….no.” I gasped, pressing myself against the bath as if that would help me get away from the snake. Virus watched in amusement at my predicament and drained his wine glass.

“I’ve spoken too much, it’s time for something interesting to happen.” He declared. “So I’ll give you a choice Mizuki. You can come with me back to my bedroom and prepare yourself, or Hersha here can have a little fun with you.”

His tone made it extremely clear what he meant by ‘prepare yourself’. Neither option seemed like a good option but I was more terrified of the snake than of Virus. Hersha slithered still closer to me but I couldn’t find my voice to tell Virus that I would do whatever he wanted as long as the snake wasn’t involved. Virus’ smile widened and he seemed to take my silence as an answer.

“Hersha, as long as you don’t break any bones you may do as you please,” He muttered and I was sure the snake gave the same calm smile that his master usually wore.

“No….no please!” I begged, “I’ll do anything just not….not that!”

Virus tilted his head to the side. “Do you not have any pride?” He asked with a cruel smile. “Or are you just so scared that you can easily throw it away?”

I didn’t answer, I couldn’t. My voice had died in my throat as Hersha slithered up over the edge of the tub. Instinctively I rose to my feet and climbed from the bath. The floor was slippery and I fell almost instantly, but I crawled quickly away from the snake. Virus remained seated, watching in amusement as I tried to get away. I felt cold, smooth scales wrap around my leg and yank me backwards and I heard a scream pass my lips. Hersha was strong and had no problem winding himself around me and turning me around. He brushed against my cock and despite my terror I felt it twitch just a little. Hersha’s tongue flicked out and grazed my cheek. My mouth bobbed open and closed, silently begging for Virus to call his snake back.

He didn’t.

Grasping at Hersha’s coils I tried to prise the snake from my body myself but his grip on me was too strong, there was nothing I could do. Hersha hissed at me as if in warning but I didn’t remove my hands from him, pulling and yanking as hard as I could. My body froze when I felt Hersha’s tail prod at my entrance, pain flaring as he stroked the cuts left by Welter’s tongue. Without thinking I reached down and grabbed Hersha’s tail, twisting it hard. There was a mechanical noise and Hersha let out a pained hiss before unwrapping from me and slithering away.

Virus was next to him in minutes. His face was still calm, his smile still in place but there was something about his stance that told me I was in trouble. When he moved I saw what I had done. In my panic I had bent Hersha’s tail so hard that it had snapped a little, evidently causing the snake pain.

“Get up.” Virus said, his voice quiet. Was he angry? I couldn’t tell but I assumed so since I had injured his Allmate. I tried to climb to my feet but I was still panicking and it made it hard for me to co-ordinate my limbs.   
“Get up.” Virus repeated, his voice just as quiet and calm. 

When I failed to do a second time he came over to me and dragged me up. I was shaking, terrified of what he was going to do, but there was no violence from him, he merely pulled me over to this small metal box that I hadn’t noticed before. Opening the lid I saw it was empty and was just big enough to fit a human inside.

No I didn’t want to go in there. I hadn’t meant to hurt Hersha I had been panicking.

I couldn’t bring myself to speak and tell Virus that. He wouldn’t listen anyway, I could tell from the way he was acting that he was not happy. Virus shoved me roughly and I went flying into the box, hitting my head as I went down. Groggy and disorientated I managed to meet Virus’ eyes as he brought the lid down. The eerie calmness of their depth was the last thing I saw before darkness descended.

//

Trip was surprised when he came home to find Virus sitting alone in the living room reading with Hersha on his knee. Welter immediately bounded over and sniffed at Hersha’s tail.

“Where’s Mizuki?” He asked, shedding his coat.

“In the box,” Virus replied, not taking his attention away from the book.

“What happened?” Trip pressed, casting himself onto the couch opposite Virus.

Sighing and putting his book down Virus gestured to Hersha. “He bent his tail so hard he snapped it. I had to fix him.”

Trip ran his eyes down Hersha’s length, “He seems alright now.”

“He’s in sleep mode so he can recover. I wasn’t expecting Mizuki to do this.” Virus stated.

“The box was a method you wanted to save wasn’t it?” Trip asked.

Virus nodded, “It’s a shame I had to use it to early, but it should yield some interesting results. You can free him from it and then, then we’ll really punish him.”

Trip sat up, smiling. “He really pushed you didn’t he?”

Virus nodded after a moment. “I don’t like it, but he’s forcing our hand. He needs to be broken so he won’t do this again. I want to watch him have to swallow his pride and do whatever we tell him to. He keeps going backwards and forwards from having a lot of pride to hardly having any. We need to make sure he knows that whatever pride he does have will not help him and will only serve to amuse us more. I want him to know that. I want to see how interesting that would be.”

Trip shrugged and threw an arm over his eyes. “How long you want to keep him in there?”

“Three days should do it.” Virus replied, “The hallucinations and nightmares that he has…they should keep him occupied.”

Laughing a little Trip sat up and gestured for Welter to come back over to him. Virus picked up his book again and they sat there together in silence, pretending they couldn’t hear the pounding and screaming coming from their bathroom.


	4. Freedom - Virus and Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus and Trip allow Mizuki out of the box after three days and have a "special surprise" waiting for him. They decide to take things to the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this fic now /o/ i know exactly where i want it to go so hopefully it wont take me too long to get it done.
> 
> also  
> you can follow my tumblr here  
> http://rannysartblog.tumblr.com/  
> and my twitter here  
> https://twitter.com/sweets_thief  
> im always available through them both /o/ feel free to follow me

 

 

I couldn't move.

I couldn’t do anything.

This space that I was trapped in was cramped. I had to keep my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

How long had it been?

Virus had shoved me in here when I had hurt Hersha right? I couldn’t remember. My mind had been in overdrive since the top of this box had been closed. Images had been flashing in front of my eyes constantly for hours – minutes, days? – I didn’t know how long it had been. Koujaku, Aoba, Dry Juice, Virus with his calm smile, Trip with his calm eyes, my own image in the mirror, my wasted body, my Allmate, Seragaki Tae with a knife at her neck…they were continuous and they hounded me.

I had screamed for hours after Virus had locked the box. The sound had reverberated around the box and driven me crazy. All I could hear was my own voice, screaming back at me as I tried to claw my way free. Would they leave me here to die? When I died would they throw this box away without even considering that my remains were inside? The darkness and the sounds of my own screams had slowly penetrated my very being, terrifying me.

I wanted out of this box.

I wanted out.

If this was my punishment when I truly disobeyed there was no way I was going to do it again.

I couldn’t do anything to get myself out but I could make sure I never ended up in here again. I had pride, even if my fear did overcome it most of the time. But it didn’t matter. I’d screw my own pride if it allowed me to remain free from this box for the rest of the time I was going to be with Virus and Trip.

I was powerless.

There was no escape from this box, there was no escape from Virus and Trip. I could never leave. No matter what I tried I couldn’t do anything. I’d do anything they wanted me to. That was the only thing I could do to escape from this box. That was the only power I had.

Hurry up and let me out.

My voice had gone hoarse after so much screaming and I had soon decided that if I remained silent and accepted my punishment they would let me out. I couldn’t cry anymore. I could hardly even breathe inside this box anymore.

I hadn’t even noticed that my eyes had been squeezed shut until the lid of the box opened and light poured in. Slowly cracking my eyes open I saw Virus stood above me with his usual smile.

“Have you learned your lesson Mizuki?” He asked softly.

I remained curled around myself in the bottom of the cold, steel box, my eyes locked on his. I was afraid. Afraid of what he would do if I left the box. I wanted to get out but I was afraid.

“I asked you a question Mizuki.” Virus pressed.

“…yes.” I said, my voice cracked from all the screaming.

Virus didn’t reply, merely reached down into the box and hoisted me up. Trip was behind him, arms folded and a smug smile on his face.

“We’re going to try something new today,” Virus continued to speak as he helped me climb from the box. The floor was warm compared to the metal but I could hardly stand. My legs were cramping from being in that box for so long and Virus had to hold me up. It wasn’t much effort for him, but Trip still came forward and lifted my into his arms.  
“Is it ready?” Virus asked.

Trip nodded, “All the food is prepared.”

Food?

My stomach made a pained noise in reaction to their words. I hadn’t eaten properly since they had taken me. Every so often Virus had given me little pieces of fruit or bread, but it wasn’t enough to truly sustain my hunger.

“Take him,” Virus decided.

Trip nodded and carried me out of the bathroom. I never wanted to go back into that room again. Trip carried me into the living room and set me down on one of the sofas. Virus moved forward and clicked handcuffs into place on both my ankles and my wrists. A collar followed, and Virus kept hold of the chain, tugging it to make sure that it was connected securely. Spread out on the table was a selection of foods and drink.

Were they going to eat in front of me to torture me more? Trip was the first to pick up something but instead of eating it himself he brought it to my lips.

“Eat.” He ordered.

I kept my lips tightly pressed together. Trip wasn’t the sort of person to lock me in a box to torture me when I disobeyed him, he would merely resort to violence and violence I could deal with. I didn’t want them feeding me. Virus gave a jolt to the collar around my neck and in surprise I opened my mouth. Trip was quick, shoving the food in before I could clench my teeth again. I choked as he pushed it too far down my throat, and yet I managed to swallow around his fingers. My stomach was churning because of the length of time I had gone without food, but every fibre of my body soon began craving more food. It tasted so good, even if there was a strange fleshy taste because of Trip’s fingers.

“I can feed myself!” I snapped after the first mouthful was gone and Trip had pulled his fingers free.

Trip glanced at Virus, who shrugged. Stepping back it took me only a moment to realise they were allowing me to eat at my leisure. Shifting forward I ignored Virus and Trip and ate as much as I could manage.

“Is that better Mizuki?” Virus asked.

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’ve been in that box for three days,” Virus continued, “I guess you didn’t sleep that entire time.”

I shook my head. I had been panicking far too much to even consider sleeping in that box. Virus smiled and tugged at my chain, pulling me to my feet. Trip stood as well and I looked between them, suddenly terrified again.

“We’re going to let you rest.” Virus carried on speaking as he led me from the living room back towards his room. I stumbled after him, nervous as Trip was walking slowly behind me. “We’ve got another special surprise for you tonight.”

Virus’ room was warm, a pleasant surprise after the cool metal of the box. Three days Virus had said, I had been stuck in that box for three entire days. I was dirty and tired and I was happy for the chance to sleep but the knowledge that Virus and Trip had something else planned for me played on my mind. Trip’s hands pushed me forward when I stopped in doorway, guiding me somewhat gently to the bed. The sheets had been changed and Virus pulled them back so I could climb underneath.

“Sleep Mizuki.” Virus requested, attaching the chain of the collar to a hook above the bed. I was afraid but I was tired and full and the warmth was lulling me to sleep. Virus and Trip stood at the end of my bed watching me, waiting for me to fall asleep. I couldn’t keep my eyes open and it hit me that they had probably drugged the food so that I would sleep and gain some strength for whatever they wanted to do to me later on. It was too late to fight against it and my eyes slipped closed.

//

Someone was stroking my chest when I woke up. Blinking my vision clear I found myself staying up at Virus’ calm smile. Something shifted at the bottom of the bed and when I tilted my head down I saw Trip sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed. He wasn’t touching me but I was sure he would be soon.

“Are you awake?” Virus asked softly, his hands tracing a circular motion on my chest.

“Good morning Mizuki.” Trip said.

I shifted, trying to dislodge Virus’ hands from my skin. The two of them exchanged glances and Trip nodded. He shifted again and crawled up the bed, hovering over me. I froze, my muscles tensing and Virus’ smile widened at the reaction. Trip balanced on one arm, face to face with me, and brought his free hand down to grasp my naked cock. I hadn’t noticed that the sheets had been removed during my sleep, and my legs were slightly damp. I had been dirty from having to go in the box for three days, but Trip and Virus seemed to have cleaned me while I was sleeping as well.

Trip grasped my cock and I shuddered. He had big hands and it didn’t feel good. I was scared but for some reason as Trip continued to stroke me gently I began to respond. My cock twitched and slowly hardened under Trip’s administrations. Virus watched from his vantage point, occasionally brushing my nipples. I didn’t know where to look. Trip’s face was looming over me but I was too afraid to face him and I couldn’t see Virus without exposing my neck to Trip and that was something I didn’t want to do either. I finally settled my gaze on the wall, squeezing my eyes shut to try and will my body to stop responding. It wasn’t working and I was soon glistening with pre-cum, which amused Trip.

“It’s my turn.” Virus said.

Trip nodded and moved backwards. He grasped my arms and yanked me up, allowing Virus access not only to my cock but to my ass as well. I was on my knees, pulled tight against Trip’s chest, and the fear from the position nearly instantly made me flaccid. Relieved my body wasn’t going to continue to betray me, I jolted forward when I felt a tongue on my entrance. It didn’t hurt as much as Welter’s had but the fear was just as strong. Trip held me tightly so I couldn’t move and Virus could continue rimming me. Virus’ hand came up and grasped me, working me back up to orgasm. I couldn’t help myself and soon I spilled over Virus’ hand. From where he was I could feel him smile against my ass, but he soon moved back, showing Trip his semen covered hand.

“This reaction…could it be you’re actually into what we’re doing?” Virus suggested, licking at the semen suggestively as Trip repositioned me yet again. He pulled me back against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. Virus took hold of my legs and pulled them up and out, allowing him access to my ass again. With his fingers still wet from my own ejaculation he forced them inside me. The pain was intense and I screamed. Trip shoved his fingers into my mouth to muffle the screams and I choked against them. Trip took hold of my tongue and rolled it around in his fingers, making me cough and not allowing me to scream properly anymore. Virus’ fingers were working relentlessly inside me, stretching me, preparing me. I was scared. So scared. I didn’t want this. I knew neither of them would take no for an answer. This time around I wasn’t hard at all, there was no pleasure from what they were doing, only pain. Neither of them seemed to mind much. It was probably all part of their experiment.

“Where’s the lube?” Virus asked, pulling his fingers free.

Trip gestured to the nightstand, freeing his fingers from my mouth with a wet pop. Virus shifted away, letting my legs free, to retrieve the lube. I was too scared to move. If I fought back I’d be locked in that box again, and if I didn’t, I’d be allowing them to do whatever they wanted to me. I just wanted it all to be over. My stomach heaved and I dry wretched, coughing. Trip watched me warily and was quick to respond the second time I heaved, tipping me over so when I vomited it didn’t go all over me but the bedsheets. Virus was distracted by the sound and abandoned his search for the lube. My vision was swimming and I couldn’t stop myself from vomiting. My ass hurt, my legs were numb and I was sure I was bruising where Trip had been holding me. My arms shook as I dry wretched again, before collapsing sideways away from the vomit, sliding from the silk sheets to the floor. My head felt heavy, I couldn’t see properly and my stomach felt as if it were doing somersaults. Trip said something, or maybe Virus did, I couldn’t tell, there was a rushing sound in my ears that deafened me. Before I really knew what was happening the floor was rushing up to meet me.

//

“Ah that was no fun,” Trip complained as he fastened the chains around Mizuki’s wrists and ankles, securing him to the floor again.

Virus nodded his agreement, “We pushed him too far. He is recovering still after all.”

Trip made a noise of annoyance before moving back away from the passed out boy. “We need to go slower then huh?”

“Let’s take him one at a time next time,” Virus suggested, “We can both get involved later on, when he’s stronger and he’s used to us.”

Trip shrugged, “Seems interesting enough. I’m hungry.”

Virus smiled, “We can order something.” He said, walking away to gather countless takeaway menus for Trip to choose from.

Trip shrugged again, his eyes focused on Mizuki. As long as he was breathing it was fine, but Trip wasn’t sure whether the boy was really going to be as interesting as he had seemed when they had first taken him. Still, Virus seemed to be interested so that was enough for him. Maybe when he was alone with Mizuki again he could find a way to make the boy provide more entertainment.


	5. Interlude - Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki dreams of Aoba but it isn't right. The situation is wrong. Virus and Trip step up their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was just a little something to kind of break up what Virus and Trip were doing /o/ every line of dialogue from Aoba comes from the Mizuki route in dmmd reconnect. the entire scene between Mizuki and Aoba is from that route, with some things taken out.
> 
> i'm planning to finish this fic in four chapters so thank you to everyone who continues to read it and leave kudos and comments and thanks for staying with me this long i know its been rather up and down with updates orz

  
  


I was in hospital. Shifting I tried to get up but found I was unable to move. The room was light and I could hear birds twittering outside, the noise of people walking up and down the corridors and the beep of machines hooked up to me.

What was going on?

Had Virus and Trip all been a dream?

The door slid open and I turned my head to find Aoba there, smiling at me happily. In his hand was a bag and he opened it to reveal apples. He spoke to me but I couldn’t hear anything and when I tried to speak nothing came out.

Where was I? Was this real? Or was I still stuck with Virus and Trip hallucinating?

Aoba drew a chair up and sat next to me, and his mouth moved again. This time I heard him. “How are you feeling?”

I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I found myself telling him that I was feeling pretty good. I couldn’t sit up or move myself properly, it had been a lot of effort to merely move my head to look at Aoba but he didn’t seem shocked by what I had said.

“I see. That’s good.”

Silence fell between us and no matter how hard I tried it was impossible for me to ask Aoba what was happening. Why was I back in hospital? Why was he here? Had Virus and Trip actually taken me or had the whole thing been one giant hallucination. What was real? I couldn’t tell.

“I got something for you. I brought some fruit today.” Aoba said with a wide smile

Fruit? I didn’t want fruit I wanted answers. But I found myself smiling and excitement rising in me when Aoba showed me the apples he had brought.

“Yup, don’t you like them?”

I nodded and apologised although I was still screaming “What’s happening!!”

“Are you okay with eating them?” Aoba asked, a look of concern on his face.

My thoughts flashed back to the food Virus and Trip had given me and the state I had been in afterwards and my stomach heaved but Aoba didn’t move, almost as if he hadn’t seen me moved. I told him that I was fine eating the apples and he stood up to peel them for me. As I watched him messing with the apples I found myself wondering how his grandmother was doing and Aoba seemed surprised when I asked about her. I was surprised to. I didn’t really remember what had happened, merely that I had held her hostage and that was when Aoba had hurt me.

Wait.

Aoba had hurt me? I don’t remember that but Virus and Trip had said the same thing. I hadn’t believed them at the time but now the memory of it was so clear. So Virus and Trip had been one huge hallucination then? Or was Aoba? I couldn’t really tell. I wasn’t able to say what I wanted, and Aoba didn’t seem to realise that I was troubled. Was this real?

Help me.

I wanted to scream out for Aoba to help me but again I couldn’t open my mouth. Aoba ignored my anguish, oblivious.

“She’s fine. She’s alive and kicking.” He spoke and it took me a moment to realise he was talking about his grandmother.

Despite my confusion I was glad that Tae was okay. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, and I knew it nearly had at my hands.

“I’m sorry.” Aoba continued.

Why?

I shook my head despite myself and confirmed that it was fine and that Aoba had helped me.

I wished he would help me right now. Help me figure out what was happening and tell me how I could fix this. How I could wake up. How I could make him see that this wasn’t right.

“You’re strong Mizuki.” Aoba just carried on speaking, talking to me as if I were saying things to him that I wasn’t saying. He was having a conversation and I had no idea who he was talking to because it wasn’t me. Not that me that was in control.  
“I’m really glad we can talk normally again.”

Aoba! This is not normal! I was screaming in my head but there was nothing I could do. Aoba. Please Aoba. Help me.

His mouth is moving again but his voice has disappeared. I can just hear a rushing in my ears that is getting louder and louder as my panic grows. Aoba suddenly goes for my mouth and I try and jerk away but I can’t move.

He’s laughing.

I’m scared.

“AOBA!” I managed finally to scream and he stopped and looked at me. His face was gone, blank, there were no features to it but I heard his voice clearly say “How are you feeling?”

Like a broken record the question repeated continuously, coming from Aoba despite his lack of mouth. The door to the hospital room opened and another faceless Aoba came in and the questions multiplied. Countless Aoba’s streamed through the door and I found myself squeezing my eyes shut and screaming to drown out the question.

“How are you feeling?”

“How are you-?”

“How are-?”

“How-?”

Then suddenly, silence.

Opening my eyes I found the room was dark. Silk sheets were below me and it took me a moment to realise I was blindfolded. Despite everything I felt calm immediately because I knew exactly where I was. This was the room Virus and Trip had begun locking me in. It was Virus’ bedroom. Or Trip’s. I wasn’t sure but I knew where I was and I was relieved. Aoba had been a dream. Just a dream. That’s all. Aoba wasn’t here.

But he had hurt me.

That I remembered. But I had hurt Tae, and he had protected her. He had been right to hurt me. But if he hadn’t I wouldn’t be here. Confusion swirled inside me. Should I hate Aoba? In my hallucination we seemed to have made up. Was that what could have been?

A low chuckle interrupted me.

“How are you feeling, Mizuki?” Virus asked quietly from somewhere in the room.

I froze at the question, panic settling in. I heard movement but the blindfold kept me from seeing where they were. Were they even both here? I hoped they weren’t.

“He seems better.” Trip’s voice soon followed and I had to take a breath to calm myself.

“Well then, shall we begin soon?” Virus asked.

There was a rustle of clothes and I could only assume Trip had nodded.

“We’re going to get you used to us Mizuki,” Virus continued softly and I felt his cool fingers stroke my cheek. “And we’re going to break you.”

“Before you get too boring.” Trip added. He already sounded bored, but I had gotten used to that tone.

Their hands were on me in an instant, pulling me up to a sitting position. The sudden movement knocked me and I felt sick, but only dry heaved. There was probably nothing in my stomach for me to throw up anymore, not after last time. Silence stretched through the room until I felt two different hands take one of my own.

“Now Mizuki, make your choice.”


	6. Speeding up - Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and Mizuki's fear has been realised. He chooses Trip and remembers what it's like to feel true fear for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im speeding up the pace of this fanfic now /o/ there is a bit of a time skip between chapter four and this chapter, but im sure the chapter explains it p well.  
> this is based off of Virus and Trip's route in Reconnect, and some of the dialogue and the ideas for what Mizuki is thinking are taken from it. the next chapter will follow what Virus does in his side of the route, and then hopefully after that chapter will be two last chapters /o/
> 
> so hang in there and find out what happens to poor mizuki.

 

 

Footsteps.

Two pairs.

I know they’re real I hear them every day.

Virus and Trip – my masters – have returned.

Maybe it’s every day but really I don’t know. My sense of time had disappeared ever since they had blindfolded me. Since I had woken up after they had tried to double team me Virus and Trip had stepped up their treatment of me. I was literally always blindfolded, there were only a few instances when the blindfold would be removed, but since Virus and Trip kept the house quite dark it was easy on my eyes regardless. When they weren’t using me I was chained to the floor in the original spot and they didn’t care what I did when I was there. I had been drugged for a while, they had been monitoring me because they were ‘afraid’ that my mind was breaking again.

It was pretty hard to have coherent thoughts. My masters were there, right in front of me and my body was responding to their presence.

“Mizuki, it looks like you’re getting pretty used to this. It’s been about three months now.” Virus said quietly.

Trip didn’t reply straight away, approaching me and lifting my by the handcuffs on my wrists. I knew which was which when they moved now, my other senses having become incredibly sharp because my eyesight was usually handicapped. “The wounds he sustained when we first bound him have disappeared.”

“And we haven’t had to use the box again.” Virus added, his tone happy.

I shuddered. My memories of the box were somewhat hazy, as were all my memories because of my masters, but I knew I never wanted to go there again. All I could do when Virus and Trip weren’t there was lie in a foetal position and wait for them to come to me. I didn’t think I could stand anymore, they had long since abandoned giving me any freedom. Too troublesome they said. It was boring. They had wanted to break me after a while because it was more interesting that way. Trip had wondered how a mind that had already been broken once would break when it had just recovered. Virus had expressed the same interest. And so day in and day out they had worked on me, a combination of psychological and physical abuse that had slowly whittled me down. Did I even have pride anymore?

I hadn’t exactly fought them before this but I had been too weak. There was always resistance there, I had always tried my hardest. Now I just didn’t. It was easier to allow them to do as they pleased with little resistance. The hallucinations weren’t as bad anymore. The nightmares were terrible and I hardly slept, but it was just more entertainment for them.

“Maybe it will be okay for us to stop doing this soon,” Virus continued. I knew he was staring down at me but my head lolled forward onto my chest, held up merely by Trip’s strength.

“Stop what?” Trip asked.

“Tying up Mizuki when we leave.” Virus explained patiently.

“Oh. Maybe.”

The way they speak, it’s always so calm and normal, as if they were discussing what the next buy from the shop or cook for dinner. Was I really the normal one? Or was it them? I couldn’t even really bring myself to think about it.

It had been months.

Virus had said so, two months. Prior to those two months I had been unconscious for three weeks, weakened by their treatment of me and my fragile mind revolting against them. Maybe before this I would have thought that it would have taken more to break my spirit but two months of Virus and Trip was something that no one would have been able to deal with. It didn’t really matter what I thought, I wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

I wanted to.

I guess.

Maybe I didn’t want to.

Virus and Trip looked after me, somewhat. I was allowed food, I got baths, and I had a place to live and sleep. I was handcuffed, used and abused but it was better than when they had tried to exploit my hallucinations.

They had been talking while I had been thinking. I did that a lot. Thinking. It was all I could do.

“Repeating this psychological abuse, no matter how long a person hangs in there, their pride will be chipped off. Little by little.” Virus was talking to me but I hadn’t been paying full attention. He carried on regardless. “I mean, Mizuki, you won’t think of running away now will you?”

“…” I didn’t really have the strength to answer him. My throat was dry. I felt like I was going backwards in progress. Hazy memories of the days when Virus and Trip had helped me walk came and went from time to time. Those days, when I had fought them, they were bad days. It was much easier now when I merely went along with them with little resistance.

Virus removed the cuffs from my arms and Trip pulled me to my feet. I followed the motion, unsteady on my feet and stiff from a whole day spent in one position. They both supported me, and I could smell them both. Trip was musky and Virus smelt of cologne.

I knew the drill now.

They took me to the bathroom and washed me. One doing my hair, one doing my body, and they would talk to each other as they did it, like it was any other normal task that people did during the day. I didn’t resist, didn’t move, hardly made a sound.

“Do you remember when Dry Juice became a part of Morphine?” Virus asked.

The question was directed at me but I couldn’t answer because I didn’t remember.

Dry Juice. My team. My family. I had vague memories of them, of hanging out with them, of playing with them. But when I thought of them I got a tight feeling in my stomach and it was painful and terrifying to me so I avoided thinking of them as much as possible.

“Mizuki caused us a lot of trouble in that time.” Trip mused.

Virus agreed with a small noise, “He was strong back then. It was quite fun to see the change.”

“And all the changes now.” Trip added.

I tuned them out every time. This time was different though, there was a shift in the air and I sensed it.

Virus grabbed my chin and tilted my head toward him. It was scary. I didn’t like looking at Virus when I couldn’t see him. His expression was what made me feel calm, he always wore a serene smile and I always felt calm. With the blindfold on he could have been wearing any expression. Fear shot through me and I froze, my entire body tensing. Trip sensed it from where he was washing my legs and feet.

I’m scared.

I’m scared.

I want to escape.

Let me go.

I’m scared.

I’m scared.

I’m scared.

Catching Virus and Trip I manage to stand before they can restrain me and in that moment realisation crashes through me. I can still feel fear. I can fight them. I wasn’t completely dead on the inside, as it felt when I was alone with them, alone with my thoughts, when I was alone. This was fear. It was fresh and it was twisting my insides but it felt good.

Trip barrelled into me before I could move and knocked me from the bathtub to the floor painfully. He grabbed my chin and held me still as I convulsed and cried, trying to move and escape from him.

“There, there Mizuki.” He whispers soothingly. My body immediately relaxes in his grip and I hate it. Where was the fear I was feeling just then?

“Get him up,” Virus says coldly. Trip pulled me up and forced me over to Virus, who gripped me tightly. The fear flashed through me again and I revelled in it. The rest of the shower went by without incident but I held on tightly to the fact that I wasn’t their doll. It had been so long, so long since they had begun whittling me down and I had given up hope on ever feeling anything but that fear, it had been so fresh. Virus and Trip were talking again but I ignored them to focus on what fear felt like. On how good it felt.

A little change had terrified me. Whether they made me a slave or not was irrelevant to me, because it meant that whatever they did to me I could still feel. They wouldn’t have complete control over me, not while they could scare me and make me fight back because of that fear.

Virus shakes me and I realised that we’ve moved to his room. “The next part depends on what you pick Mizuki.”

Ah of course. This choice. I always had to make it. Virus and Trip held out one hand each and I had to choose one. Then the one I’d picked would take me to their room and use me as they wanted. It had been going on for months, helping me ‘get used’ to them. It was horrible but I let it happen without a fight.

Without thinking I reach out for the left.

Virus sighed. “Well Mizuki, goodnight.”

Trip pulled me to my feet again and into his arms. I had chosen his hand and we had to leave Virus’ room. I didn’t really want to, I felt much safer around Virus, no matter what he did to me. Trip terrified me.

He was silent as he carried me and I was silent because fear was flashing through me again and I revelled in it. When we reached his room Trip put me down, my legs shaking from the fact they had to carry my weight by themselves, but Trip was soon back over at my side and his fastened something cold around my neck with one smooth motion.

“I got this for you.” He said. I didn’t need to ask what it was, Trip liked putting me in collars and chains. He said it made things much more fun. After the collar was in place Trip removed the blindfold.

Trip has a floor long mirror in his room, the same mirror I had first seen myself in when they had let me out of bed. I looked just as bad now as I did before. A collar stood out boldly against my dark skin. The chain was long and Trip held it tightly as he examined me in the mirror as well, his eyes running over my body. I was used to his appraisals now so I ignored him and focused on my own appearance. If you had looked at me it was obvious that I was exhausted, physically and mentally. The dark circles under my eyes testified to my lack of sleep and there was a disgusting mark on my neck, proving my allegiance to Morphine. To Virus and Trip.

“Are you scared of being broken?” Trip whispered in my ear. He had said it many times to me before and every time I had frozen under his words and been unable to move. He kissed my earlobe before pulling back, yanking at the chain and forcing me to stumble.

I’m scared.

Virus and Trip scare me.

And I’m breaking even through the fear.

Trip held my shoulders gently. “Even with all the trouble that you’ve caused Mizuki, you’ll fall hard and fast from now on. It’s going to be fun.”

Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to ignore Trip but his presence was so large in the room it was difficult to do so. He spoke with such a sweet voice and I hated it because he reminded me of the kid that would torture flies and bugs by pulling of their legs one by one just to watch them squirm. Right now I was the bug.

Welter is in the room. I know without having to look because he’s always there when Trip brings me to his room. It’s the reason I hate coming here so much. Welter was so big, so painful, so scary, the Allmate version of Trip really. He was sat in the corner watching us, watching as Trip forced me over to a table next to the bed that’s covered with sweets. Trip loved sweets but he usually gave up eating half way through. Whatever he didn’t eat he’d use when I was in the room.

I really hated sweets.

“Mizuki are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Trip asked.

I didn’t say anything. It didn’t matter what I said he would feed me anyway. He held it to my lips and I refused it at first, but the longer Trip held it there the scarier it became. Eventually I opened my mouth and allowed him to shove the cake past my lips and down my throat. I choked but it only served to make Trip smile. Trip continued feeding me, not giving me time to chew and swallow.

This was normal.

He loved me covered in sweet icing and mushed up cake.

I couldn’t eat anymore, but Trip used this as an excuse to push the cake into my mouth with his tongue. His tongue wrapped around mine and stopped me from any attempt at chewing I had been doing. His eyes bore into mine and I feel scared.

The fear is good.

I can feel.

It’s good.

Trip looked just like a child from that angle, his eyes glowing with happiness as he tasted the sweetness inside my mouth. He held my chin tightly and pushed his tongue even further inside my mouth. I felt as if I was going to be sick but I had to keep it swallowed down.

“You’re going to Virus tomorrow,” Trip said thoughtfully, playing with bits of cake between his fingers. “I guess I’ll just have to show you all the love I can before that happens.”

Please no.

Whenever Trip said that it meant he was going to get Welter involved.

Please no.

I want to escape.

Trip grabbed me and threw me onto the bed properly before climbing over me and pinning me down. I was constantly naked now so he didn’t have to undress me and his hands ghosted over my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin. I shivered and turned my head to the side. I hoped I was lucky this time and it was just sex.

Trip liked to experiment. He had once cut me all over, my head, fingers, neck, stomach, chest, knees, ankles and legs, anywhere he had thought would give an interesting reaction. All for fun he had said when he had been doing it. Just for fun.

“It’s almost play time.” Trip said and Welter growled from the corner, moving over the bed.

Instinctively I freeze and turned my eyes to Trip to beg him not to use the lion today.

“…N…no.” My voice was so hoarse from hardly any use but Trip still heard me. A small smile played at his lips and he shook his head.

“Come here Welter.”

Trip moved off me and the lion replaced him. He was heavier than Trip and every time he was on top of me I was sure he would crush my bones to dust.

“Go…away!” I cried.

Welter looked at me, his head cocked to the side as if he was actually considering my words but I knew he wasn’t. He never did. He only listened to Trip. I wished that the fear I had suddenly started feeling would go away. Normally I went numb, went through the motions and cried when it was done. Now I couldn’t stop myself from shrieking as Welter roared and bared his fangs at me to intimidate me.

Trip laughed. He reached for some icing and cake and smothered my cock and hole with it, inviting Welter to come down and lick it off. With the lion gone from my face I managed to squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head, ignoring the pain and the fear this time. Trip always did this. The lion would play, then Trip would.

I knew I could get through this. I had before and I would now.

My body responded as Trip started stroking me. Almost against my will, but I couldn’t deny that I found some pleasure in this. I had been trained to.

I counted the seconds. It helped me go numb to what was happening.

When Welter lined himself up to my body I was at four hundred and twenty two. By the time the lion had finished and my body felt stretched beyond repair I had reached five hundred and forty seven.

Trip had a go after that and I counted to eight hundred and five before he finished with me.

It might have been more. My own orgasm ripped through me without warning and I lost count right then. But it was around eight hundred and five.

“Well done Mizuki.” Trip said as if he were praising a child. It please both him and Virus when I responded well and came for them. It happened every time and I was surprised my body wasn’t spent yet.

“…please.” I muttered and reached for the glass of water just beyond my grasp. Trip was still buried inside me but he pulled out and brought the glass over, helping me drink from it in my weakened state. My body was on fire and I slowly came round to feeling it. Pleasure rushed through me all at once. I always felt pleasure when Trip had finished. But the counting helped when he was actually using me.

Trip laughed at me as I lay panting on the bed. Welter moved off the bed, allowing Trip to take a seat next to me. All I want to do is go to bed, but Trip wanted to talk to me, so I forced myself to stay awake to hear him.

“We’re going to continue breaking you Mizuki. But I don’t want you to be numb for the rest of our time.” Trip stated firmly, gripping my chin so I was looking at him.

“Nn, hah.” With deft fingers Trip plunged into my hole again and when he brought them out the digits were covered in a mixture of cum and cake. Trip forced the mixture against my lips and I accepted it without complaint.

I wanted to escape.

But I wanted to stay.

Trip didn’t seem to have anything else to say and I let my eyes slip close. When I woke up I knew I would have been cleaned and put back in the outer room, but the few hours of sleep I managed to get after either of them had fucked me was welcome.

There was no escape.

I didn’t want there to be an escape.

Tomorrow would be Virus’ turn. It was always turn based with the two of them.

I didn’t want to escape.

But there was a part of me that thought, it would be nice to have freedom.


	7. Speeding Up - Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus takes his turn with Mizuki. Mizuki counts. Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the penultimate chapter!!! thank you so much to everyone who's followed this fic from beginning to end, i know it's taken me a while to get this far but it will all be over in the next couple of days!!
> 
> this chapter is pretty short bc i didn't really want to write the sex orz all the speech is either taken straight from Virus' DMMD Reconnect route or is based off what he says during it.

 

 

It was Virus’ turn today.

If I chose Trip then I’d spend the next night with Virus, and vice versa. They shared me. Both took on the task of breaking me down equally.

The day passed by in a blur. I was chained to the floor and they left me alone. The hallucinations didn’t bother me but I didn’t sleep either. I just lay there, patiently, for them – for my masters – to return. And they did and they bathed me and Virus spoke quietly to me as they did so, asking me how my day had been and making soft conversation with Trip as well, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be bathing the man you’d drugged, kidnapped and then broken down.

Since I had felt the fear yesterday under Trip I had spent the day thinking while I waited. What would happen if I got my emotions back? What would Virus and Trip do to me when they realised? Would they throw me away because I was boring?

That had scared me.

I didn’t want them to throw me away. I wanted to be fun to them.

But at the same time I wanted to be free of them.

“Well then, Trip will leave now.” Virus declared, his voice echoing around the bathroom.

“Okay, okay.” Trip replied and he stood.

My hearing was so sensitive now because of the blindfold that I could hear every little movement the two of them made. It took Trip eleven steps to reach the bathroom door, and thirty for Virus to help me to his bedroom.

“Mizuki, over here.”

Virus took my hand and led me forward. I followed him without much resistance. He’s not as commanding as Trip and when I’m stood where he wanted me to be Virus pushed me forward and I collapsed onto the bed.

“Please position yourself comfortably, Mizuki.” Virus requested. I did as I was told and shifted onto the bed.

I felt a lot more fear yesterday with Trip, but today it’s something new. I felt anxious. Being blindfolded around Virus made me nervous because I had no idea what the man was doing. I wanted to be able to see him more than Trip. Trip was predictable, Virus was not.

Well, Trip usually went with whatever whim he had that day, but it would always led to the same thing. And it would always involve violence. Virus would switch what he did every time. And they never did the same thing.

“Hersha, come here.” Virus spoke softly from across the room and my body froze in response. Welter scared me more than Hersha, but I didn’t like the snake much more, especially after I had broken his tail.

The bed dipped under the weight of the snake and I remained frozen with fear. Fear. Again. It was nice and horrible at the same time. The snake slid past me, the cool scales brushing against my hips and my arm. Goosebumps rose on my arm and I had to hold back a moan at the sensation of the smoothness of the snake on my skin. I had been trained to respond to the snake when he on my skin, and Virus approved when I made noise.

I didn’t want him to approve.

But I did.

“Do you not like snakes Mizuki?” Virus asked me as he shifted. I heard him remove his tie and sigh as he sat down. His tone was light and full of mirth, he knew exactly what Hersha did to me, because he had trained me to respond that way.

Hersha slithered forward and slid onto my chest and legs. His tail curled around my knees and locked my legs in place for now, and his tongue flicked across my chest, bringing out more goose bumps and causing me to moan.

“I’m a bit tired today Mizuki,” Virus continued talking and I heard him approaching the bed. I hoped he was going to take the blindfold off. “Work was long and hard today.”

“…why?” I asked.

Virus shook his head, I heard the fabric moving as he did. “I have a request to ask you Mizuki,” He continued, ignoring my question, “Is that alright?”

I couldn’t answer. Even if I said no Virus would make his request and give me no choice but to follow it. I didn’t mind if I was honest with myself. Just as I had been trained to react positively to Hersha slithering over my skin, my body had been trained so that I couldn’t rebel against them, not easily.

But I wanted freedom.

Virus’ hand comes into contact with my face and suddenly my blindfold is removed. Blinking I looked around and found Virus smiling serenely at me.

“I don’t like doing things to you when I can’t see your eyes, Mizuki.” Virus said. His smile is relaxed and calm as it always is but I felt dread when I saw it, as I always did. “I’m going to have a glass of wine to cool down after work. Will you prepare yourself Mizuki?” He asked.

“…what?” I replied with a question, the request a shock to my system.

“Please do it properly on your own, so I can see.” Virus explained without really giving me an answer. But he didn’t need to. It hit me what he meant and I felt my cheeks growing warm.

It had been a while since I had felt embarrassment.

I’d prepared myself in front of Virus before, but the way he worded it this time…I had missed what he meant entirely and now I was embarrassed. Hersha was still holding my legs together, but I felt my cock twitch at the request. When Virus requested something there was a pressure to his words that I hated, it meant that I couldn’t disobey him. The last time I did something really bad with Virus he locked me in that box and I never wanted to go back there.

Virus moved over to the couch and poured himself a glass of wine. His eyes alighted on me and he waited patiently. I used the same method with both Virus and Trip, counting until the ordeal was over. Though I had to pay attention to what I was doing, it was easy to get into the actions and then allow my mind to wander as I counted.

The fact that I was embarrassed, that I was more resistant this time than I had ever been before…I had more pride than Virus and Trip had anticipated. I was still rebelling even though I would follow any request they both made of me. My feelings were a mess. What was I going to do when the day came that I finally had the strength to resist them?

I know exactly what Virus liked and with my teeth gritted I moved my legs so Hersha would release me and started. Virus sipped his wine like he was watching a movie or TV. When I had first started doing this I had paused and stopped so many times. But Virus had never rushed me because he liked watching me fight with my pride, pushing it down as hard as I could so that I would do what Virus wanted. Now, now I just did whatever he wanted me to do, even if my pride told me that it was wrong and that I shouldn’t. It caused me less embarrassment, less fear, and it got the entire act out of the way.

Virus liked me like this as well. The fact that I could swallow my pride and do whatever he asked, but still clearly have some resistance. I didn’t beg for him to forgive me when I was too embarrassed to get hard, or finger myself, I just eventually got on with it while he watched me. It was interesting to him. Different from what anyone else would have done, he had told me once, with the exception of Aoba.

I missed him.

What was he doing?

Was he safe?

As long as these two were with me there was nothing to threaten him that he couldn’t handle.

I counted to one hundred and thirteen before Hersha joined in. The snake always did, brushing my cock and prodding at my entrance when I did. I reacted more to the snake than to myself and Virus liked it. It was long before I came, but Virus said nothing so I continued to prepare myself.

I counted to five hundred before Virus came over to the bed and decided to join in. He brought the wine bottle with him.

“I like it when Mizuki makes noise.” He said and tipped the bottle over me. I let out a strange, strangled noise at the coldness of the wine against my flushed skin. “Wrapped in the scent of wine, don’t you think that’s nice, Mizuki?”

Virus’ touch on my skin felt extremely good and I responded to him well, my cock growing hard again from his feather light touches alone. I don’t hold back my noises anymore. Virus said he liked hearing me make noises, so I made noises for him. He sighed happily, glad I had taken the initiative.

I didn’t want to be here anymore.

Virus got ready and flipped me over. Hersha curled around me again, wrapped around my cock and tail poking into my entrance.

I want to escape.

My masters. I wanted to be with them.

But this situation.

I wanted to escape.

Squeezing my eyes shut I counted again.

Six hundred and forty.

Seven hundred and twenty five.

Eight hundred and two.

Virus was slower than Trip, taking his time to pleasure himself and me.

I reached over one thousand before it was over.

“I don’t know if you’ve realised what we’ve done, Mizuki.” Virus spoke as he cleaned himself up, leaving me panting and weak on the bed, Hersha still coiled around me. “But by breaking down your emotional state we’ve made it so you give yourself over to plain pleasure. That’s all you know.”

You’re wrong.

I know fear.

I know embarrassment.

And I have pride.

“We wanted to wash away your will. It’s been fun.” Virus continued.

I still have will.

You just can’t see it.

I only just discovered it myself but it’s there. And it’s strong. Stronger than before.

I think.

I’m conflicted over what I want.

I want to escape and be free of them.

But they are my masters and I want to stay with them.

It was fine though. As long as that conflict existed I would fight them and I would slowly gain my freedom. Even if it meant they threw me away. Or killed me.

I wanted to escape.

I wanted to stay with them.

As long as those emotions continued to swirl inside me I knew I would always fight. And I had pride. And I wouldn’t be completely broken. I wasn’t completely broken.

Virus replaced the blindfold over my eyes and re-chained me and I didn’t resist. He led me from the bedroom back to that same spot on the floor that I lay on all day. And I allowed it. Because I didn’t want to fight them physically. I didn’t have the strength.

But one day.

One day I would be free.

//

“Are you sure about this Noiz?”

“I’m sure. I found him, and Virus and Trip as well.”

“And he’s always with them?”

“No. He’s always in the house. If we can get in there we might be able to save him.”

“Don’t speak so negatively about Mizuki! He won’t let those bastards get to him!”

“Koujaku…I broke his mind…it might not be that easy.”

“Look, we know where he is and we know when they’re not there. If we go in when they leave we can get him out without problems.”

“I agree with Noiz. Koujaku, are you ready?”

“I’m ready, Aoba.

“Right, let’s go and rescue Mizuki then.”

“Hold on Mizuki! We’re coming for you!”


	8. End - Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz appear to rescue Mizuki, but does he want to be saved? Words are exchanged and they finally come to blows. Will all come out okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're finally here /o/ this fic is officially done, with the exception of a small epilogue but that's already written and will be uploaded after this chapter 
> 
> a big thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos and read the fic right through to the end, i know it's been a while and i hope it's been worth it /o/  
> im gonna apologise in advance :L

 

 

Footsteps.

More than two sets this time and they’re not footsteps I know.

Shifting I tried to see who it was, even though it was impossible through the blindfold. Was I hallucinating again? It had been a while, I guessed. Since I had realised that my emotions had not entirely disappeared Virus and Trip had been swapping me back and forth every day and I was tired. It was almost as if they had realised and wanted to make me so tired that any resistance would just disappear.

When would this end?

“Mizuki!”

That voice. That was Koujaku’s voice. So this was another hallucination.

“What the fuck have they done to him?!”

I wanted to tell him to go away but I didn’t have the energy.

I felt a hand on my face and the blindfold was suddenly pulled from my eyes. Before me stood Koujaku, Aoba and…I wasn’t sure I knew the third man. He wore a greenish suit and he was carrying a few weapons, as was Koujaku. Who was he? More importantly, how had my hallucinations touched me?

“Mizuki snap out of it!” Koujaku snapped. His voice was too loud. Virus and Trip always spoke so softly. I winced and curled up tighter, trying to hide myself from his anger. Why was he angry with me?  
“Aoba, Noiz, try and find something to break these chains.”

Noiz stepped forward and pulled a gun out. Aoba moved in front of him.

“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed. I watched them, eyes fixated on the gun. Was I going to die? Was this not a hallucination? Had Aoba come to extract revenge because I had hurt his grandmother? He had hurt me once, I didn’t see why he wouldn’t do it again.

“It’s quicker and easier.” Noiz replied shortly.

He aimed the gun at me.

I shut my eyes.

The shot reverberated around the house and I felt as though my eardrums had exploded. It was the loudest sound I had heard for a long time and I found myself screaming because of it. Hands grabbed me and pulled me to my feet and someone wrapped something around me. When my ears stopped ringing I managed to stop crying out and open my eyes again. Koujaku and Aoba were supporting me and Koujaku had stripped off his robe and wrapped it around me.

What was happening?

Was I escaping?

I didn’t want to escape!!

“No!” I cried, or tried to, my voice was pretty hoarse. Pushing their hands off me I fell to my knees, and curled back up.

I had to wait for my masters.

“Mizuki get up!” Koujaku urged, slipping his arms under my own and hoisting me up again.

I struggled as hard as I could, making it hard for him to carry me. This wasn’t a hallucination. And they were trying to take me away.

My masters would be home soon. They would help me.

“Just knock him out,” Noiz said.

Koujaku and Aoba looked at each other and I went still. Noiz didn’t give off the same vibes as Trip, but he seemed okay with using violence. I didn’t remember him, I wasn’t sure if I had ever actually met him before. How did he know Aoba and Koujaku?

It didn’t matter! I needed my masters.

“They’re going to be back soon.” Aoba said frantically, “We have to go now.”

“…no!” I choked out.

Noiz moved forward with the gun in hand and I froze. Was he going to hit me? Koujaku felt my instant change and glared at Noiz.

“Leave him alone I can get him out of here just fine.” He snapped.

“Then do it,” Noiz shrugged and gestured for Aoba to come closer to him so they could leave.

Where were my masters? Why weren’t they here to stop this?

“NOOOO!”

My voice came back suddenly and violently and I screamed. Koujaku dropped me, startled by the sudden noise.

“Mizuki please-.” He began, bending down to help me up again.

“What’s going on?”

A soft voice interrupted everything and before I knew it joy was spreading through me. That was Virus’ voice. They were home. My masters.

Before Koujaku could touch me I was up, unsteady on my feet and moving. Neither Aoba nor Noiz managed to grab me before I reached Virus and Trip and collapsed onto them. Trip helped me back up and kept his arms around me as I stood with them, still wrapped in Koujaku’s clothes.

“Aoba.” Virus acknowledged with the same soft smile. “It’s a shock to see you again.”

“Nice though.” Trip put in.

Aoba stood firm opposite Virus and Trip and he was looking between them and me. I didn’t like his eyes. The last time I had seen them there had been something in their depth that had affected me. Aoba had hurt me. Aoba had done this to me. He had allowed Virus and Trip to be able to get to me.

It was my fault. I had joined Morphine.

Dry Juice.

Pain exploded in my skull and I went limp in Trip’s arms as I reached up to grab my head. What was happening? Images flashed before me, memories of a time before Virus and Trip had brought me here. Aoba, Koujaku and me, sitting in an alleyway, laughing and joking and drinking. A lot of people gathered around me, listening to me talk. Virus and Trip stood before me, promising me something. Pain on my neck. The images got more intense, flashing faster and faster and I felt nauseas.

Trip rubbed my back gently, patting every so often and murmuring my name.

“It’s not good for you to be here.” Virus said, “As you can see you’re upsetting him.”

“No he’s just remembering who he is!” Koujaku spat. He had always hated Virus and Trip. I remembered. He hated them. Hated my masters. “You are right Mizuki? You’re remembering why these two are scum!”

I shook my head. The images stopped suddenly and I managed to stand properly again. Trip continued to support me, his hand resting on my back. He was tense. He wanted to attack, I could tell.

I wanted him to.

My masters protected me.

They wanted to keep me safe, inside.

I wanted to be here.

….

I wanted to leave.

Aoba and Koujaku.

They were my friends.

Noiz. I didn’t know him but if he was with Aoba and Koujaku I was sure he could be trusted.

He was armed.

So was Koujaku.

Against my masters.

My head was swimming, I didn’t know what I wanted. Did I want to escape or did I want to stay with Virus and Trip.

“Mizuki,” Virus said calmly, “Did you let them in?”

“…no.” I rasped, shaking my head violently. I didn’t. I hadn’t done anything to annoy my masters. Would they think I had?

“Why are you responding to that?!” Koujaku yelled.

Loud. Too loud.

“Stop acting like they own you Mizuki!” He continued.

I covered my ears. He was too loud.

“You’re not a slave. You’re free. You can leave with us.” Koujaku’s words were passionate. He was angry.

I had emotions too.

Mainly fear.

Fear of what was outside.

It had been so long, I didn’t know if I wanted to leave. I wanted to escape, but now that the chance for me to escape was here I was sure I wanted to remain inside and be safe with Virus and Trip.

“I’m tired of this.” Trip spoke first. His words were as calm and deadpan as ever, but he was holding me and I could feel the tension in his fingers, the way he was carrying himself. He was annoyed. He was ready to attack. Koujaku, Aoba and Noiz, they had interrupted his fun.

“Wait,” Virus said, his voice equally as calm. Noiz had his weapon trained on them, Koujaku was armed as well, but he hadn’t raised his weapons because he didn’t want to point it at me. Or so I assumed. Virus shifted and my attention moved to him. From within his jacket he pulled his own gun. It was sleek and black and had a silencer attached to it. He pointed it at me.  
“Lower your weapons or I will shoot him.”

“I don’t believe you!” Koujaku shot back.

Virus looked at Trip but Trip didn’t respond. It made him sigh. I looked between them. They weren’t losing their calm exterior, but they also were bored by the events taking place in front of them. It was almost as if they had expected this to happen and had prepared for it.

Would Virus really shoot me?

Part of me hoped he wouldn’t, that he valued me too much to kill me. But I knew that wasn’t the case. I was a plaything to them. And easily expendable.

“Do you think he is an asset to us?” Virus asked, his voice full of mirth. My suspicions were proven correct by his next words. “Mizuki is interesting to us, but we could easily throw him away and find something else fun to do.” The gun moved closer to me, Virus pressing it into my cheek now.

Koujaku glared at them, teeth bared, but he sheathed his weapons. Noiz’s arms didn’t move. I watched him. I was nothing to him. Would he let me die here? Aoba placed a hand on his arm before anyone else could speak and with a little pressure got him to lower the gun.

“Good,” Virus said. He didn’t lower us. “Now leave, please.”

“We’re not leaving without Mizuki.” Aoba said immediately. Koujaku had opened his mouth, but he closed it and smiled when Aoba spoke, evidently having been about to say the same thing. I glanced at Virus. He was still smiling but there was a hardness to his eyes. He wanted this to be over.

“Mizuki will be staying with us. As you can see, he’s dependent on us.”

“Bull shit!” Koujaku shouted, “He’d be better without you.”

“Mizuki,” Virus said, speaking directly to me. I straightened and looked at him. He held out a hand to me. “Come here Mizuki.”

I did, with Trip’s help. Virus pulled me flush against him, the gun still pressed against me, lower this time, above my heart. The muzzle was cold. It raised goose bumps on my flesh.

“Do you want to leave us, Mizuki?” Virus asked. There was that same pressure behind his words.

“No.”

The reply came easily from me. But it was a lie. I did want to leave. But I was too scared to leave. Or was it that I had only dreamed of freedom and now it was staring me in the face I had finally realised that this wasn’t what I wanted? I wanted to be with my masters. Virus and Trip. What they did to me was horrible and I hated it. But I was used to it. It was all I knew.

But I knew Koujaku.

I knew Aoba.

I had for years. Aoba was my friend. So was Koujaku. They had worried about me when…when I had…when I had betrayed my family. Dry Juice. When I had led them to Morphine.

And Aoba.

He had hurt me.

My head started to pound again but this time I buried my head in Virus’ chest and inhaled his scent to calm myself.

“Let’s just get rid of them,” Trip said darkly.

“Careful Trip.” Virus warned him, “They could hurt you.”

“I don’t care.” Trip said. “This is boring Virus. It’s my turn.”

“I’ll get them to leave don’t worry.” Virus said firmly. The gun moved and aimed at my foot. Without warning Virus pulled the trigger and pain flared in me. Blood flew from the wound and I screamed.

Koujaku moved forward but Virus aimed the gun at him instead. Aoba and Noiz had tensed as well in shock, even Trip looked over. Despite the pain I clung to Virus, tears running down my cheeks.

“That was a warning shot.” Virus murmured, “Next time I shall kill him. Now leave.”

The gun was aimed at Koujaku and yet he didn’t move. I peeked out at them all. Trip was looking at my foot but I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Koujaku was angry. I had never seen him angry.

I had.

When I mentioned Ryuuhou.

The tattoo artists name had got Koujaku’s blood boiling. He had thrown a glass and smashed it. When he had calmed down he’d apologised and bought me a new one.

Ryuuhou made Koujaku angry.

So did Virus threatening my life.

My…friend.

“I’m not leaving without Mizuki!” He stated firmly.

Aoba had been mostly silent and when I looked at him I saw that he felt guilt. He felt guilty. He had hurt me, and he felt guilty about it.

I remembered the hallucination I had had where I had been in hospital and Aoba had been talking to me. I wanted to be like that again with him.

Virus and Trip had broken me. They had become my masters. But my friends were here now. And I remembered them. And my feelings for them were strong.

I wanted them.

I wanted to go with them. I wanted to be free.

My grip on Virus’ shirt lessened and despite the fact that my foot had a bullet wound in it, I found myself trying to shift away from him, shift towards Koujaku. He smiled immediately as he saw what I was doing.

“That’s right Mizuki. We’re here to help you. You remember right? We promised we’d always be there for each other.” Koujaku’s words washed over me and I felt something akin to joy. It wasn’t the same joy I had felt when Virus and Trip had returned and I thought I was safe from Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz. No this was genuine. I was happy. Happy to see Koujaku and Aoba. Even Noiz.

“Kou…jaku.”

“Yes!” Koujaku exclaimed, “Mizuki it’s me.”

“Mizuki…” Aoba began, coming forward as well despite Noiz’s protests. “I’m sorry. I really hurt you. I don’t know if you remember but I did. And I’m sorry. We came to rescue you Mizuki because we love you. You’re precious to us. Try and remember Mizuki. All the times we spent together. And the future we can have as well.”

There was something about Aoba’s words that made me feel calm. I wanted to leave with them.

My masters…

I had no masters.

Koujaku and Aoba were my friends and they could help me.

I heard rustling behind me. My senses were still extremely sensitive because of the months I had spent wearing a blindfold, and even now I could see my hearing was top notch. Glancing behind me I saw Virus levelling the gun at Koujaku properly and his finger pressing for the trigger.

I don’t know how I did it. My foot was injured. I was weak. Koujaku was taller than me. But I did it. It all seemed to be slow motion to me. Aoba yelling for Koujaku to watch out. Noiz grabbing Aoba and shoving him out of the way as he brought up his own weapon again to counteract Virus. Koujaku suddenly in front of me and a warmth spreading through my chest. My friend’s shocked faces.

The quiet bang of a gunshot protected by a silencer.

Looking down I saw blood spreading across my chest, over my heart.

“…Kou…jaku.” I managed to get Koujaku’s name out before I fell. Koujaku caught me and Aoba was at my side in an instant as well.  

“Ah I shot him.” Virus said. He still sounded calm.

“Does it matter?” Trip asked, “This ruined it anyway.”

“Hmm, well I-.”

Virus’ words were cut off by two more gunshots. They sounded far away to me, but I somehow found myself watching Virus and Trip crumple to the floor and Noiz lower a smoking gun.

“Mizuki hang in! Noiz call an ambulance!” Aoba cried.

I shook my head as best I could and reached for Aoba’s hand. I was dying. I knew it. I could feel my lungs shaking as I tried my best to breath. My heart was pounding hard, forcing blood out of the gunshot wound in my back and into my chest. The world was going fuzzy around the edges.

“It…it’s okay….Aoba.” I coughed, “Leave…..me.”

“No!” Koujaku and Aoba yelled at the same time. “We came to save you Mizuki, we can’t leave you to die.”

I smiled softly and let my head fall back. Koujaku was still holding me tightly and it felt nice.

Virus and Trip. When they held me I felt fear. I didn’t like it. But I felt warm and comfortable with Koujaku on one side and Aoba on the other. They were my friends.

I had resisted, in the end. I had told myself that I wouldn’t have been able to resist them physically. And I hadn’t resisted them at all. But now they were dead. Or dying. Like me. I had resisted them and saved Koujaku. I had saved a friend.

How had my life come to this?

In that one instant, when Koujaku had spoken to me I had realised that I wanted to leave. All the indecision I had been feeling had gone. My pride had returned. My want for freedom had reared up and I had taken it as best I could. Death was a freedom. I didn’t have to think on Virus and Trip anymore. My body was trained to respond to them. If I had left I wouldn’t have lived. Not without them. They owned me. I needed them. So death…death was the only option.

Koujaku and Aoba were speaking to me, trying to keep my conscious but I couldn’t really hear them anymore. Noiz was on the phone in the background. Was he calling an ambulance? It was too late.

“Kou….ja..ku. Ao…ba.”

They didn’t hear me because no words actually came out. I mouthed their names, blood speckling my lips and chin. Koujaku was crying and Aoba was trying to stay calm but there were tears in his eyes, he was barely holding it together.

“Hold on Mizuki!!”

I couldn’t feel the pain as I smiled. It had been such a long time since I smiled. But my friends were here. I could die. I was safe, I was happy. I wasn’t sure what happiness was anymore, but this was a good enough feeling to be it.

I closed my eyes.

Koujaku and Aoba screamed at me.

Koujaku.

Aoba.

I’m sorry.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz return to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something short to wrap everything up /o/

 

 

Tae sat up when she heard the door close with a click. Koujaku, Aoba and Noiz traipsed into the kitchen and she knew immediately what had happened. Wordlessly she gathered Aoba into her arms before moving to make them doughnuts and tea.

“We were too late!” Koujaku sobbed.

He had barely stopped crying since Mizuki’s body had been taken away by the ambulance service. Noiz had arranged for him to be flown back to Midorijima, and had also contacted Mizuki’s family. Dry Juice had been notified as well.

Aoba said nothing. The guilt was eating away at him and he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He had failed Mizuki twice now, had broken his mind the first time and then failed to save him from the desperate situation he had found himself in.

“How could we have left him so long!?” Koujaku yelled. “He was missing! Our friend. And he took a shot for me!! It’s my fault.”

“Don’t say that!” Tae snapped, slamming a cup of tea down in front of both Aoba and Koujaku. Both of them jumped and looked at her, confused. “Mizuki was in a terrible place. I know what those boys are like, and even if you had gotten him away from them he would never have been the same.”

“Your grandmother is right, Aoba,” Noiz chipped in from the doorway. His tone was grave and he had his arms folded, but he fixed Aoba with a determined look. “You may have hurt him in the past, but you cannot hold yourself responsible for this.”

“I helped everyone else.” Aoba murmured, “But I broke Mizuki. I could have helped him.”

“No.” Koujaku said. Aoba looked up in surprise. “Tae is right, Aoba.”

“What?”

“Those two…they’re fuckers and they would have tortured him right from the start. He would have been broken down by them even worse and…I don’t think we could have helped him. All we can do now is not forget him. Remember him as he was, before Morphine, before Scrap, before Virus and Trip.” Koujaku spoke quietly but his words reached them all. He was looking down into his tea, trying to hide the fat tears dripping from his face to the table, but he was determined to speak.   
“Mizuki was our friend. He endured something absolutely terrible. But he remembered us in the end. And he was peaceful. That is enough…enough for me.”

“You’re right. All of you.” Aoba agreed. “Mizuki was at peace at the end. So…we saved him I suppose.”

Koujaku nodded. Tae crossed over to Noiz and handed him a cup of tea as well, which he gratefully accepted. Koujaku raised his cup and the other three followed suit.

“To Mizuki.” He said.

“To Mizuki,” Tae and Noiz echoed.

Aoba paused before he drank to his friend. “Rest in peace Mizuki.”


End file.
